Un deseo no tan deseado
by Raquel Taisho
Summary: Sesshomaru y Kagome fueron escogidos para evitar que Inu no Taisho muera gracias al deseo de la perla.
1. 1

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

. -indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado_. –

—indica tiempo actual-

—" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **Un deseo no tan deseado**

Era un bello atardecer, si que lo era, y aunque quisiera detenerse y admirarlo por más tiempo le era imposible, estaban en plena batalla y, aunque tenían la desventaja no se dan por vencido esa sería la pelea final, o al menos eso esperaban, la perla estaba completa y en manos del enemigo resplandeciendo en un lindo color morado-negro.

Tensando una flecha en su arco lista para atacar, pero justo cuando la iba a soltar alguien se lo impide.

ㅡ Miko, a mi señal. -ese era Sesshomaru que anunciaba su entrada a la gran batalla.

Con una sonrisa y una mirada de determinación ella asintió a la espera del majestuoso demonio diera la señal.

ㅡ Señor Sesshomaru, que inoportuno. -se burló él hanyō.

ㅡ Inuyasha a mi señal utilizaras a Akai Yaiba* -ordena.

Naraku rió erizando los cabellos de los humanos.

El Daiyōkai dió la señal a su medio hermano para enseguida darle la señal a la sacerdotisa y, así junto a un ataque de bakusaiga la flecha de ella con reiki se unió al yūki del ataque de él dejando a todos sorprendidos, Sesshomaru sabía lo que significaba aquello pero decidió dejarlo de lado y de nuevo se preparó para atacar de nuevo con una flecha con energía sagrada a su lado uniéndose como si en realidad fueran una sola.

Naraku no pudo escapar, él fue destruido por ese último ataque dejando caer la perla a los pies del Inugami.

Todos seguían sorprendidos, tenían bastante rato peleando contra el hanyō kumo* que sin duda se veían perdidos pero cuando llegó Sesshomaru y los coordinó a todos el resto fue más fácil.

Con la perla entre sus garras se giró con dirección a la Sacerdotisa con la intención de regresar la.

ㅡ Esto te pertenece, Miko.

Ella extendió su mano para tomar la perla y en ese instante una fuerte luz los cegó a todos y cuando la luz desapareció ella estaba en el bosque con Sesshomaru a su lado, era de noche.

ㅡ Esta es la recompensa por haberme liberado. -habló una voz proveniente de la perla que aún sostenían en su mano.

ㅡ ¿Quien eres? -preguntó el platinado.

La perla brilló y desapareció de sus manos y una figura femenina apareció frente a ambos.

ㅡ Midoriko. -susurró Kagome sorprendida.

ㅡ Muchas gracias por liberarme su deseo sincero es, ambos anhelan que la perla desaparezca y como agradecimiento les he traído aquí donde ambos encontrarán la felicidad.

Después de eso Midoriko desapareció y fue entonces que se preocuparon por su ubicación.

ㅡ ¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó ella con algo de miedo.

Sesshomaru no respondió olfateó un poco al aire y frunció el entrecejo.

Una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos seguido de gritos enseguida alguien pasó volando en su dirección. Haciendo que Sesshomaru se enojara aún más.

ㅡ ¿Sucede algo? -preguntó ella sin comprender.

ㅡ ¿Por qué nos trajo aquí la bruja esa?

Kagome aún sin comprender el porqué de su enojo.

ㅡ Tenemos que alcanzar a ese idiota y ayudarlo o morirá. -ordenó para después tomar entre sus brazos a la chica y salir volando.

ㅡ ¿Podrías explicarme dónde estamos?

ㅡ Estamos en el pasado, unos 300 años atrás, cuando nació Inuyasha. -explicó sin mirarla.

Ella se tensó al momento, eso quería decir que Midoriko quería que ayudarán a Inu Taisho a salvar a su segundo hijo. Conocería al padre de su primer amor. Conocería al legendario Daiyōkai más poderoso que jamás había existido.

ㅡ Espero que estés lista para una batalla más. -advirtió sin mirarla.

Minutos más tarde Sesshomaru se detuvo frente a lo que parecía una aldea en completas llamas.

ㅡ Prepárate. -informó mientras comenzaba a avanzar seguido en silencio por ella.

No tardaron mucho en localizar al Daiyokai, siguiendo el ruido de las espadas chocar los guió, sin dudarlo ella salió corriendo a ayudar al yokai con uno de los tantos hombres que le atacaban. Sesshomaru se mantuvo lejos, no quería ver a su padre aún, aunque de seguro él ya sabía de su presencia.

A los pocos minutos con la ayuda de la sacerdotisa el inu pudo quedar libre para ir a ayudar a Izayoi con su segundo hijo.

" **Sesshomaru está aquí** " -habló su bestia.

"Lo sé, él llegó junto a la chiquilla sacerdotisa"

" **Quiero verlo algo me dice que nos llevaremos una gran sorpresa** "

Dejando de lado la conversación con su bestia fue al lado de Izayoi que lo necesitaba.

Al llegar al lado de su segunda esposa, ella iba a ser apuñalada por el hijo del terrateniente, con su velocidad sobrehumana pudo evitar que la mataran.

ㅡ Ella morirá de igual manera, su engendro la está matando. -habló con cinismo mientras su rostro se deformaba en una sonrisa sádica.

ㅡ Callate maldito, es tu reina por lo tanto, le debes respeto. -demandó el Inu con enfado.

En ese instante el humano se lanzó a atacar a la joven princesa pero sus intentos fueron fallidos, ella estaba cubierta por una fuerte barrera que lanzó al atacante lejos de ella.

Kagome hizo su aparición y, para sorpresa del Taisho mayor, Sesshomaru estaba detrás de ella, parecía protegerla.

Kagome se acercó a Izayoi y la ayudó, ella estaba en labor de parto y que mejor para ayudar que una sacerdotisa. Puso manos a la obra en lo que ambos Inus luchaban contra aquel hombre que parecía estar poseído.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas y por fin el bebé nació y la pelea terminó. Inu Taisho corrió al lado de la azabache que estaba entregandole a su hijo a la princesa cosa que agradeció eternamente.

ㅡ Gracias Miko. -habló calmado mientras veía que su segunda esposa y su segundo hijo estaban a salvo y dormidos.

Kagome solo sonrió y se puso de pié caminando hasta ponerse al lado de Sesshomaru. Unos dorados ojos los miraban atentos, siguiendo cada movimiento.

ㅡ ¿Sesshomaru? -llamó ella intentando regresar lo a la realidad cosa que no funcionó.

Suspirando se dió media vuelta mirando al otro Inu que los miraba curioso, le sonrió para comenzar a aproximarse de nuevo a él.

ㅡ Es un gusto conocerloㅡhizo una reverenciaㅡ, mi nombre es Higurashi Kagome.

Taisho sonrió satisfecho.

ㅡ Muchas gracias muchacha, sin ustedes estaría perdido.

ㅡ No es nada, yo solo seguí a Sesshomaru, él sabía dónde estábamos cuando lo miramos pasar por los cielos. -explicó.

ㅡ Ya veoㅡse llevo una mano a su nuca mientras sonreíaㅡ¿vienen del futuro?

ㅡ Así es, yo originalmente vengo de 800 años en el futuro y Sesshomaru solo trescientos años en en el futuro, ambos fuimos enviados aquí para " _encontrar la felicidad_ ". -lo último lo expresó con unas comillas con sus dedos en el aire.

ㅡ Interesante, yo nunca creí ver a Sesshomaru de esta manera, creeme que cuando veas al de este año sabrás a lo que me refiero. -soltó una risa haciendo reír a la sacerdotisa.

ㅡ No sabe lo feliz que sería Inuyasha si lo viera. -susurró muy bajito para ella pero los oídos del yokai la escucharon a la perfección.

— ¿También conoces a mi segundo hijo? -pregunto curioso.

Kagome sonrió mientras asentía. lentamente.

— Es un gran hombre aunque a veces se comporte como un niño.

Taisho Mayor río.

—Usted Kagome es muy agradable. -halago.

— Nos vamos. -ordenó Sesshomaru.

— Vaya que has crecido pero por muy crecido que estés sigues siendo el mismo, siempre pensando en ti antes que los demás—reprendió su padre—, ella es humana y, no una cualquiera, es sacerdotisa por lo tanto sus energías utilizadas son más. Ella debe descansar.

Sesshomaru en ese instante miró a su progenitor para después mirar a la chica, sin duda necesitaba descansar.

— Esta bien yo puedo seguir caminando por un rato más. -hablo ella restándole importancia a su cansancio.

— De ninguna manera, descansaremos y al alba intentaremos regresar. -esa fue la última palabra de Sesshomaru para después salir de la cabaña.

— Sorprendente, lo veo y no me lo creo. -soltó con sorpresa Taisho mayor.

Kagome le miró sin comprender.

— Chica cuéntame más sobre mis hijos, ¿Como son? ¿Se llevan bien?

— Comenzaré con Inuyasha, a él lo conocí sellado en un gran árbol milenario su primer amor fue la causante de su estado ahí. Duró 50 años en un sueño profundo, hasta que yo llegue del futuro y pude quitar aquel sello, días después conocí a Sesshomaru que quería aquella poderosa espada que usted había heredado a Inuyasha tanto que intentó matarlo por ella, Sesshomaru perdió su brazo izquierdo aquella ocasión pero pudo recuperarlo cuando superó el capricho de tener a Tessaiga obteniendo así una fuerte espada proveniente de su interior. -explicó ella bajo la atenta mirada del Inu mayor.

— Pero qué vergüenza, Sesshomaru se ha comportado como un completo animal, yo no le enseñé eso. -se expresó molesto.

— Bueno según se quien se encargó de menguar un poco el odio de Sesshomaru por Inuyasha y aquellas ganas de matarlo fue la niña Lin.

— ¿Soy abuelo? -pregunto sin creerlo.

— Se podría decir que sí, Lin es una niña a la cual Sesshomaru salvo de la muerte dos veces, ella lo admira tanto que es lo más cercano a un padre que tiene en su vida.

— ¿Y tú qué eres de Sesshomaru?

Kagome río nerviosa, ella y Sesshomaru no eran nada en absoluto ¿parecían algo?

— Solo somos compañeros de batalla, no hay nada entre nosotros. -explico ella sintiendo un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho.

— En cuanto regrese Sesshomaru iremos a mi castillo, te sentará mejor descansar en un mullido futon del palacio y claro una cena adecuada para reponer energías.

Kagome solo asintió y siguió cuidando de Izayoi e Inuyasha que ahora ya estaban despiertos y agradecieron eternamente su ayuda.

Una hora después regresó Sesshomaru, en ese instante él fue interceptado por su padre explicándole porque debían ir al castillo a lo que al menor no le pareció una gran idea pero al final terminó cediendo.

" **Vamos a ver al nosotros de antes** " -habló Yako rompiendo el silencio.

"Lo sé, será un fastidio"

" **Quiero ver la cara de madre cuando nos vea** " -comentó Yako mientras una sonrisa se apoderaba de su hocico.

"Será excitante mirar eso" -concordó con su bestia.

Después de eso terminó su plática con su bestia, preparado con la chica en sus brazos para volar hasta el palacio del oeste.


	2. Primera Impresión

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

. -indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado_. –

—indica tiempo actual-

—" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **Un deseo no tan deseado**

 **Capítulo 2: Primera Impresión**

Cruzando la negrura del cielo nocturno iban dos inuyōkais que pronto comenzarán a descender en los enormes jardines del palacio del Oeste.

Sesshomaru se veía irritado. Kagome no comprendía el porqué de su mal humor. Por otro lado Kagome iba intentando imaginar cómo se vería Sesshomaru en aquella época, ella tampoco tenía idea del porqué exactamente habían sido traídos ambos al pasado, al principio creyó que había sido para salvar a Inu No Taisho pero ahora una corazonada le decía que no era nada más ese el motivo por el cual habían regresado al pasado.

El enorme palacio comenzaba a verse a la distancia, Kagome admiraba él enorme castillo, jamás había visto uno de los cuatro palacios cardinales en persona y vaya que anhelaba ver uno.

— No hables con nadie. -ordenó Sesshomaru.

— No puedes ordenarme como si fuera algo tuyo, yo sabré con quién hablo y con quién no ¿entiendes?

— " **¡Que demonios! ¿Quien se cree?** " -hablo Yako enojado.

Sesshomaru intento no escucharlo, le era molesto escuchar a su vestía quejarse y enojarse de todo a su alrededor, él no es así, algo lo estaba inquietando demasiado.

Inu no Taisho miraba a la pareja discutir como si de verdad fueran pareja y sobre todo miraba el comportamiento de su cachorro, era fantástico. Jamás imaginó ver a Sesshomaru siendo retraso por una hembra humana, estaba orgulloso de él era todo un caballero con ella que sin duda era su hembra predestinada.

Al arribar al Palacio fueron recibidos pronto su primer esposa, muy enojada, y su primogénito que no podían dejar de mirar a los dos visitantes futuristas.

— ¿Qué está pasando Taisho? -preguntó de mal humor la demonio.

— Debido a que no reconoces a tu hijo te lo presento—hizo una pausa—, Irasue él es Sesshomaru y ella es Kagome una amiga cercana de él y de Inuyasha, mi otro hijo.

— De donde salieron, Sesshomaru no se relaciona con humanos y menos con una mujer muy delgada que destaca por ser débil. -espetó con odio la inugami.

Este comentario puso más de malas a la sacerdotisa, no comprendía ¿que tenían los inus en su contra?

—Este Sesshomaru sabe lo que opinas respecto a los humanos, no había necesidad de recordarlo. -escudriñó con la mirada a su madre pidiendo silencio.

El Sesshomaru joven solo miraba atento, su yo del futuro se veía poderoso más que su padre, como siempre lo había soñado.

— Valla creo que has perdido modales, eres un cachorro irrespetuoso. -habló con enojo ella ante la respuesta de su hijo.

— Yo soy Sesshomaru Taisho, el lord del Oeste.

—¿De dónde los sacaste Taisho?

—Señora mucho gusto soy Higurashi Kagome, soy la Shikon no Miko, Sesshomaru y yo fuimos traídos aquí por Midoriko, yo vengo de ochocientos años en el futuro y Sesshomaru de trescientos años en el futuro él y yo fuimos enviados para " _encontrar la felicidad"_ le pido de favor si evita ponerlo de mal humor él ya está lo suficientemente enojado como para soportar más muera de su boca hacia mí o hacia él.

— Vaya una hembra con agallas de seguro eres algo más que amiga de mi hijo. -se burló.

— " **Esto se pone interesante ella acaba de enfrentar a madre sin temor, ella es la indicada** "

"Podrías dejar de decir cosas sin sentido ella es humana y lo peor es sagrada, ella no puede ser nada mío"

— " **Vamos no te hagas del rogar** "

"Callate"

Sesshomaru intentó ignorar a su bestia cosa que no conseguía.

Inu No Taisho se había quedado encantado con aquella escena, ella era la indicada para su hijo. De eso no había dudas.

Por otro lado el joven e inexperto Sesshomaru solo observaba en silencio, algo en la sacerdotisa futurista le llamaba, algo que no debía ser (según él). Tenía tantas cosas que quería preguntarle a su futuro yo pero a la vez no quería que por culpa de eso todo lo que era ahora no se lograra.

— Bien, ahora pasemos al comedor a cenar, tenemos que reponer fuerzas. -habló por fin Tōga.

Todos asintieron en respuesta y comenzaron a caminar con dirección a la gran sala de banquetes donde se encontraba el comedor.

.

.

.

Kagome fue llevada a una habitación de al lado del Joven Sesshomaru, salía de darse un muy merecido baño.

— Humana.

— Oh Joven Sesshomaru, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

— Quiero respuestas. —hizo una pausa—, ¿Que hay entre nosotros?

Kagome no sabía que responder, en realidad no había nada entre ambos, su situación solo se limitaba a compañeros de batalla.

— En realidad solo somos compañeros de batalla.

— ¿solo eso?

— Claro, a diferencia de ti él sabe reconocer a sus compañeros de batalla, él ha aprendido a amar, cosa que tú no, él dejó de lado el rencor y la codicia su obsesión con Tessaiga le llevo a perder un brazo y para después cuando por fin superó aquel deseo de tener aquella poderosa espada de él surgió un una muy fuerte espada trayendo de vuelta su brazo perdido y así de esta manera se convirtió en el Inuyokai más poderoso de todos, él es el nuevo Lord de la casa del oeste y el yokai más poderoso jamás visto.

Cuando Kagome concluyó con su discurso un segundo par de ojos dorados la estaba mirando con asombro.

— No creí que una humana se encariñara de esta manera con mi hijo, pero debo de admitir que en realidad me agradas, tu actitud es admirable.

— No creí que alguien tan honorable escuchara pláticas ajenas. -retó la azabache.

— Yo venía para acá en un principio y resultó que tú ya estabas platicando con él y quise escuchar qué le dirías.

Kagome solo sonrió.

— ¿Qué tiene que preguntarle un mocoso algo sobre mi a una humana que solo es compañera de batalla de este Sesshomaru? —reprochó—, creía que yo era inteligente pero creo que me he decepcionado yo mismo.

Kagome soltó una risotada ganándose la mirada gélida de ambos Sesshomaru.

— Si tanto querías saber de este Sesshomaru lo más lógico era preguntárselo directamente a este.

— Sesshomaru recuerda que este es solo un niño y todos cometemos errores, tú has cometido muchos en el pasado y ahora ellos te han formado lo que eres ahora—suspiró—, no seas duro contigo mismo.

¡Tada!

¿Les gusta como va?

Perdonen la tardanza, tuve unos problemitas con mi lap y la lleve a limpieza por lo tanto, no pude subir en la semana.

Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Sayonara RT.


	3. Yako

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

. -indica cambio de escena.

—Indica el pasado. –

—indica tiempo actual-

—" **Indica pensamientos de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **Un deseo no tan deseado.**

 **Yako**

Después de que ambos machos se fueran de su habitación Kagome quedó sola con la madre de Sesshomaru que antes de la aparición del Taiyokai futurista en su habitación ella ya estaba ahí y ahora solo estaba con la primera señora de la casa del oeste que se había atrevido a espiarla.

Parecía un juego de miradas ámbar versus chocolate, ambas retándose, ninguna parecía querer ceder ninguna perdería, quince minutos después la ambarina sonrió y por primera vez se dejó vencer.

ー ¿En qué puedo ayudarle Señora Irazue?

ー No tolero tu presencia, insecto. -Espetó con odio.

Fué lo único que dijo antes de retirarse de la habitación de la azabache.

Sin saber porqué Kagome ya se encontraba de pié mucho antes de que el sol hiciera su aparición en el cielo, caminaba por los extensos jardines del palacio admirando cada exótica flor que veía.

Algo le llamaba, caminó por mucho tiempo el sol ya se encontraba en lo alto cuando por fin llegó hasta lo que parecía un pequeño lago y al acercarse para mirarse fue detenida por una mano llena de garras.

ー ¿Qué crees que haces?

Ella saltó del miedo y luego con su mano sobre su pecho se giró para mirar al platinado que la había sorprendido.

ー Solo salí a caminar y algo me llamaba, este lago me llamaba.

ー Ten más cuidado, este lago es mágico, a veces en bueno y a veces malo.

Kagome le dedicó una sonrisa y cuando iba a hablar algo la jaló dentro del agua haciéndola gritar.

ー ¡Miko! -gritó Sesshomaru antes de saltar al agua detrás de ella.

Kagome se comenzaba a quedar sin aire en sus pulmones, algo la seguía jalando cada vez más hondo y, cuando su vista comenzaba a nublarse se dió cuenta que ya podía volver a respirar creyendo que estaba fuera del agua pero se vió envuelta en una burbuja de aire solo para ella a los pocos minutos Sesshomaru la alcanzó tomándola de la mano y al momento una luz los cubrió a ambos.

ー Bienvenidos.

ー ¿Quién eres? -preguntó Sesshomaru.

ー El quién soy no importa, lo que importa es que ustedes tienen que evitar que la perla sea creada, no deben de permitir que se desate la guerra entre razas.

ー ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso? -preguntó preocupada Kagome.

ー La unión de un ser impuro con uno puro y su fruto podrán lograrlo. -habló aquel misterioso ser que sin esperar a que le hicieran otra pregunta fueron llevados a la superficie.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada sabía lo que significaban esas palabras aquella persona quería que ella y él se...

ー ¿Sesshomaru? -preguntó ella agitando su mano frente a su rostro sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

ー Hump.

ー ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

ー No hables con nadie de lo que acaba de suceder, esto es entre tú y yo, ahora tenemos que buscar a Midoriko y evitar que esa maldita joya sea creada ーLa miróー, ve a alistarte.

Kagome corrió de regreso a su habitación tenía que alistarse no quería que Sesshomaru se enojara, no más de lo que ya estaba, sabía que a él no le apetecía unir su vida con una humana.

Minutos después se encontraban en el comedor almorzando para después retirarse puesto que comenzaba a ser demasiado incómodo para la azabache y molesto para Sesshomaru.

ー ¿A dónde vamos Sesshomaru?-preguntó la morena que iba en brazos del nombrado.

ー Regresar a donde pertenecemos. -Respondió enojado.

ー ¿Cómo piensas regresar?

ー Por el pozo.

Kagome ya no dijo más el inu estaba enojado, era más que evidente que le molestaba estar con ella, así que mejor guardo silencio para así evitar morir ahí, lejos de su familia y olvidada por todos, sin duda la peor manera de morir.

Minutos después ya estaban en frente al pozo, en un silencio incómodo, ambos se miraban atentamente, algo les llamaba pero ninguno quería aceptar aquel sentimiento, uno porque no creía en aquello y otro porque no quería salir perjudicado si los aceptaba.

Kagome caminó hasta quedar frente al árbol sagrado poniendo su diestra sobre el gran tronco dejó fluir su energía por el, intentando sentir algo de alguna otra época, como una ocasión lo logró cuando por culpa de Kikyo el pozo se cerró y pudo hablar con Inuyasha, pero esta vez no sentía nada, no había vida.

"Esto es malo" -pensó instantáneamente.

Se giró y miró a Sesshomaru con preocupación, las lágrimas habían comenzado a acumularse en sus ojos.

ー ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó con evidente molestia el Inu.

" **Vamos a consolarla, anda ella sufre, solo nos tiene a nosotros y nosotros a ella**."

ー "Callate Yako"-Demandó molesto ante la actitud de su bestia.

" **O lo haces tú por las buenas o seré YO quien lo haga y será por las malas**."

ー "Tú no haces nada, ni por las buenas ni por las malas"

" **Tú lo** **pediste** " -dicho esto Yako peleó con Sesshomaru para salir y lo logró.

Con cautela se acercó a Kagome que aún le veía triste, ella aún no se daba cuenta que ya no era Sesshomaru.

ー " **Miko** ーsu voz era más grave y ásperaー, **¿Qué es lo que sucede**?"ーpreguntó mientras le abrazaba para consolarla.

ー Nadie, nada, no hay otro tiempo, tendremos que quedarnos aquí, ya no veré a mi familia ni a mis amigosーun nudo se le formó en la gargantaー, Shippo y Rin. -y rompió en llanto.

ー " **Controlate, tenemos que hacer esto juntos así los volverás a ver** "

Y fué ahí donde ella se dió cuenta de que ese no era Sesshomaru.

ー ¿Quien eres? creo que yo jamás había recibido tanta atención de Sesshomaru, él "me odia" o al menos eso dice.

ー **Miko yo soy la bestia del testarudo Sesshomaru, y quiero que sepas que no te odia como tu dices este, cabeza hueca tiene que aprender a querer más allá del poder, tiene que amar, así como lo hacemos con Rin, por eso no tiene herederos sanguíneos, y yo** **al ser el yokai de esta bestia decido con quien me quedo, digamos que si yo no apruebo a la hembra no hay cachorros**.

ー ¿Porqué me dices esto?

ー **Miko yo te elegí a tí desde que te vimos por primera ve** **z, solo que este cabeza dura no quiere hacerme caso**.

ー ¿Cómo sé que no me mientes?

ー " **Miko yo nunca miento** "

Y ahí el control fue recuperado por Sesshomaru así regresando el dorado a sus ojos.

ー ¿Sesshomaru?

ー No digas nada, si lo que dijo aquella bruja en el lago es cierto no nos queda de otra tendremos que quedarnos aquí y evitar la guerra entre humanos y yokai.

ー Sesshomaru yo... ーella fue callada por el dedo de indice de él.

ー Buscaremos una cueva cercas de aquí para dormir, no regresaré al castillo.

 **¡Tada!**

 **Espero su confirmación y sugerencias**

 **Sayonara RT**.


	4. Midoriko

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

. -indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado_. –

—indica tiempo actual-

—" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **Un deseo no tan deseado**

Llevaban dos semanas buscando a Midoriko, tenían que evitar la creación de la perla, esa era su misión principal. Luego tenían que encargarse de evitar la guerra entre razas.

Estaban entrando a una aldea a los límites del oeste, Kagome la reconoció al instante, pero no dijo nada prefirió quedarse callada quizá Midoriko estaba ahí, según recordaba la cueva donde la perla se había creado.

ー ¡Un demonio! -gritaron desde lo alto de las murallas de madera del pueblo.

ー ¡Prepárense para un ataque! -gritó alguien mas.

Sesshomaru, instintivamente, se posicionó delante de Kagome para protegerla.

ー Sesshomaru no hagas nada, yo me encargo. -habló ella jalandole del brazo haciéndolo mirarla.

ー ¡Venimos en son de paz! ーcomenzó ellaー Soy sacerdotisa y él es mi prometido.

El aire era tenso, los guardias los examinaban con enojo, tenían problemas para creer que no les harían daño, sobre todo porque una sacerdotisa es enemiga de los demonios y esta que tenían frente a ellos tenía lazos con uno y no uno cualquiera, era un Inukimi eran sagrados pero nunca habían escuchado de que un Inukimi y una sacerdotisa se unieran como pareja.

ー ¡Eso es mentira! -gritó uno rompiendo el tenso silencio.

ー ¡Buscamos a Midoriko! -gritó Kagome, grito que sonaba a desesperación.

Todos se miraron entre sí, y después la enorme puerta se abrió para dejarlos pasar.

"Bravo Kagome hubieras empezado por eso" -pensó de inmediato la azabache mientras una gota resbalaba por su nuca.

ー Creeremos en tus palabras Miko.

Kagome solo asintió y con los nervios de punta, sin darse cuenta, le tomo la mano a Sesshomaru y la apretó con fuerza.

Sesshomaru solo lo dejó pasar tenían que aparentar llevarse bien, así que intentó ignorarla.

ー Midoriko se encuentra por aquí. -fueron guiados por el jefe de la aldea hacía un pequeño templo.

A los minutos se encontraron con la sacerdotisa rezando frente a una estatua de Buda.

ー Midoriko-sama ellos han venido a verle.

Al terminar de decir esto Midoriko se puso de pie frente a ellos y el jefe que les había traído se retiró.

ー Que sorpresa, una miko y un Inukami ¿Qué es lo que buscan?- preguntó mirándolos con extrañeza.

ー Hemos venido desde muy lejos a pedirle su apoyo para evitar la lucha entre demonios y humanos.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la sacerdotisa.

ー ¿Qué les hace creer que yo les ayudaré?

Kagome sonrió y deslizó su mirada hasta Sesshomaruー Porque sabemos de buena fuente que usted es muy poderosa y sobre todo al ser su alma totalmente pura nos vendría de mucha ayuda, y de paso le ayudamos a usted a que los demonios la dejen en completa paz.

Midoriko los miraba detalladamente, le parecía muy extraño que ellos estuvieran juntos.

ー Solo usted puede hacerlo.

ー Bien, les ayudaré pero a costa de ello protegeremos a los humanos inocentes, nadie que no deba morir lo hará. -sentenció.

ー Hecho. -habló por fin Sesshomaru

Quedaron con Midoriko de encontrarse en una semana en la aldea de los límites del oeste, ahí trazarán su estrategia.

.

.

.

Caminaban demasiado callados ambos ninguno se atrevía a hablar a pesar de que era incomodo ninguno dijo nada.

Kagome pensaba en lo que había pasado, en como y porque había quedado unida a Sesshomaru de esa manera y por más que pensaba y buscaba algo nada le cuadraba, eran enemigos, siempre desde que se conocieron son enemigos, él odia a los humanos y ella no quería pasar el resto de su vida atada a un demonio que no la quería en lo más mínimo.

Por otro lado estaba el Inu que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, de igual manera que la chica se preguntaba porque había acabado en aquella situación.

"¿Porque tengo yo que evitar aquella legendaria pelea?" -se preguntaba una y otra vez.

" **Porque tú, señor sabelotodo, la amas** " -le contestó su bestia.

Sesshomaru ya no dijo nada, se limitó a callar e ignorar, estaba más que harto primero la sacerdotisa que no paraba de hablar en todo el día y ahora su bestia que, nada más tenía oportunidad, se ponía demasiado conversadora; y eso no era para nada de su agrado. Había comenzado a echarle la culpa a la humana por lo que le sucedía a su bestia, y lo hacía cada que su yo irracional lo sacaba de quicio.

Regresó a la realidad cuando el estómago de ella rugió pidiendo alimento.

ー ¿Podemos parar a comer? -preguntó ella con algo de vergüenza.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada solo se limitó a tomarla en brazos y llevarla hasta un riachuelo que estaba cerca para que pescara algo.

ー Gracias. -susurró ella casi inaudible pero él gracias a su gran oído pudo hacerlo.

.

.

.

Se acomodaba para dormir, hacía un rato que habían cenado y gracias a Sesshomaru pudieron dormir en una linda cabaña que pertenecía a los Taisho pero que raramente habitaban.

"No sé qué haría sin él en está época desconocida" -era lo que pensaba Kagome mientras se acomodaba en su futón dispuesta a dormir.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación se encontraba Sesshomaru cepillando su cabello, lo hacía con el fallido intento de relajarse y olvidar por un momento todo lo que estaba sucediendo, de ignorar que la mujer estaba en otra habitación, trató de calmarse pero por más que lo intento no resultó. Yako comenzó a torturarlo.

" **Vamos estamos solos aquí, hazla tuya** "

" **Lo haces tú por las buenas o lo hago yo por las malas** "

" **No seas aguafiestas, vamos mientras duerme** "

Sesshomaru trató de controlarse pero no resultó, Yako terminó ganando el control.

Caminó por el pasillo, erguido y con elegancia hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba ella. Con lentitud comenzó a abrirla y, como lo sospechó, ella estaba completamente dormida, incluso estaba hablando entre sueños.

Se puso en cuclillas y con su garra delineó su mejilla y justo en ese momento quedó helado cuando escuchó que lo llamaba, ella soñaba con él, y aquella sorpresa fue suficiente para que Sesshomaru tomará de nuevo el control y encerrar a Yako con grandes cadenas.

" **Suéltame maldito, ella nos quiere, nos llama** " -bramaba la bestia con desdén.

Sesshomaru la miró una vez más y salió de la habitación.

"¿Qué es lo que me pasa?" -se preguntó mientras ponía su diestra sobre su corazón que latía desbocado.

Enojado fue a lo que era el despacho de la casa, donde muchas veces observo a su papá trabajar, comenzó a buscar las botellas de sake al dar con ellas bebió directamente de ella sin modales, esa noche el gran Lord del Oeste, Sesshomaru, se puso borracho de puro coraje porque había comenzado a sentir cosas extrañas en su cuerpo.


	5. Te amo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

. -indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado_. –

—indica tiempo actual-

—" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

* _Indica sueños*_

 **Un deseo no tan deseado**

 **Te amo**

Enojado fue a lo que era el despacho de la casa, donde muchas veces observo a su papá trabajar, comenzó a buscar las botellas de sake al dar con ellas bebió directamente de ella sin modales, esa noche el gran Lord del Oeste, Sesshomaru, se puso borracho de puro coraje porque había comenzado a sentir cosas extrañas en su cuerpo.

.

.

.

* _caminaba por el espeso bosque, Sesshomaru iba al lado suyo, un ruido se escuchó proveniente de los arbustos._

 _ー_ _Ponte alerta. -ordenó de manera seca._

 _Tomó su arco y tensó una flecha; comenzó a escanear el área con su reiki pero fue demasiado tarde, un gran híbrido de serpiente dragón les atacó por la espalda y por instinto Sesshomaru la protegió con su cuerpo recibiendo todo el daño en seco mandandolo a volar lejos automáticamente Kagome grito._

 _Y cuando Sesshomaru intentó ponerse de pié su pecho fue atravesado por el híbrido. *_

Salio de su habitación con el corazón en las manos, tenía miedo, miedo de que su pesadilla se hiciera realidad así que buscó a Sesshomaru podía percibirlo en una de las habitaciones cercanas a la suya.

Toco tres veces pero no recibió respuesta así que decidió abrir la puerta y jamás imaginó lo que le esperaba del otro lado.

ー ¿Sesshomaru? -lo llamó al verlo tirado en el suelo.

El ambarino en respuesta solo hipo.

ー Buen momento para ponerte borracho ¡Yokai arrogante! -reprendió con enojo.

Sesshomaru estaba en las nubes, apenas y pudo reconocer a la mujer frente a él y con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie aunque estaba por caer de nueva cuenta al suelo pudo mantener el equilibrio. Como pudo el majestuoso inu caminó hasta el gran sofá que se encontraba en la gran oficina; y Kagome le imitó sentándose al lado de él.

ー ¿Sesshomaru?

ー ¿Quéーhipoーquieres?

ー ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó con preocupación de sobra.

hubo un largo silencio después de esa pregunta.

" **Dile que la amas** " -ordenó su bestia que se encontraba divertida con todo lo que estaba pasando y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para poder manejar al lord sin tener que tomar el control.

El lord sin saber al cienporciento lo que decía decidió hacerle caso a esa vaga voz.

ーKagomeーhipoーYo… te amo. -respondió él a su pregunta.

Kagome abrió sus achocolatados ojos de par en par quedando en shock.

"Tomala de las manos y haz que nos mire" -ordenó de nuevo Yako.

Y sin protestar tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas y automáticamente ella le miró.

" **Besala** " -ordenó una vez más la bestia que se removía contenta.

ー Kagome. -susurró mientras se aproximaba sus rostros ella estaba completamente en shock y sonrojada.

En ese instante sintió sus fríos labios sobre los suyos en un beso que al principio dudo en contestar pero, al final, terminó cediendo a la grande ola de sensaciones que sintió pasar por su cuerpo con aquel simple contacto. El beso se fue profundizando a tal grado que tuvieron que separarse por la gran falta de oxígeno.

ー Kagome. -susurró de nuevo para luego hipo un par de veces antes de caer en los brazos de ella.

La azabache como pudo lo arrastró hasta su habitación donde lo tiró sobre la cama y al momento en que quería retirarse su mano fue apretada con fuerza jalando de ella hasta quedar sobre la cama. El ambarino pronunció unas palabras que no fueron comprendidas por ella para después ser fuertemente sujetada de la cintura.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente él despertó primero un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo golpeó al instante en el que abrió los ojos forzandolo a cerrarlos de vuelta ignorando la presencia del cuerpo de la fémina a su lado. Minutos después que pudo controlar el dolor al voltearse chocó con algo y eso hizo que abriera los ojos de manera apresurada, ignorando el fuerte dolor de cabeza, miró a la chica que aún dormía con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, algo dentro de él se removió y por alguna extraña razón se sentía bien. Se dirigió a tomar un baño, lo necesitaba.

Kagome se removió inquieta algo le faltaba y fue entonces que algo hizo "clic" recordando todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior y buscó a Sesshomaru fue entonces que lo miró saliendo del cuarto de baño con una toalla en la cintura y con otra secándose el cabello, ella le miró embobada jamás imaginó ver a Sesshomaru de esta manera era tan… tan majestuoso, todo un adonis, era como uno de esos príncipes de las películas.

Sesshomaru la miró y trató de no tomarle importancia caminó hasta su armario lleno de kimonos de seda y unos cuantos de pelea. Tomó uno de los que una ocasión le perteneció a su padre y se comenzó a vestir, mirando de reojo a la chica que estaba completamente roja y tenía su rostro mirando hacia otro lado le dió risa la acción ya que mientras se secaba su cabello parecía querer comérselo y ahora que le daba la oportunidad de verlo mientras se vestía ella se avergonzaba y minutos después escuchó como la puerta era cerrada ella había abandonado la habitación sin decir nada.

Minutos después se reencontraron en el comedor para el desayuno, se sentaron en completo silencio y esperaron hasta que les sirvieran.

Sesshomaru carraspeo poniendo los nervios de ella en punta.

ー ¿No tienes resaca? -preguntó ella sin mirarlo.

ー ¿Quien me crees? -respondió de mala gana

ー Yo solo quería ser amable, no quería insultarteーhizo una pausaー, solo que pensé que si tenías resaca te podría hacer un buen remedio para contrarrestar el dolor, claro que después de borrachera que te pusiste anoche era lo más lógico.

Sesshomaru le miró extrañado ¿Como ella sabía que se había emborrachado?

ー ¿Qué ahora me vas a decir que "Yo nunca me emborracho"? -preguntó imitando la voz de él.

ー ¿Qué hacías tú en el despacho anoche? -le contestó con otra pregunta.

ー Yo tuve una pesadilla y cuando fuí a buscarte te encontré tirado en suelo y parecías estar delirando. -comenzó a explicar ella.

ー¡Como que estaba delirando!

"Lo sabía no recuerda nada de lo que me dijo" -pensó mientras se entristecía.

ー Sí incluso me besaste. -respondió triste.

"¿¡Que yo que?!" -pensó con enojo.

Kagome ya no dijo nada más, esperaba escuchar algo más por parte del yokai pero al no escuchar nada decidió comer en silencio y sin esperar a que le permitiera levantarse ella se fue hasta su habitación completamente desanimada.

" **Mira lo que has hecho** " -reprochaba su bestia.

" **Ahora ve y contentala** " -ordenó.

"¿Con quien crees que estás hablando?, yo no voy por ahí pidiendo perdon"

Yako gruño, estaba molesto, no, molesto era poco, estaba cabreado.

" **Lo haremos por las malas** " -dichas estas palabras la bestia tomo completo control sobre el cuerpo del yokai.

.

.

.

Había pasado una hora después del desayuno y ella aún seguía encerrada en su habitacion.

"¿Cómo se supone que salvemos a la humanidad si él no hace el mínimo intento por llevarnos bien?" -pensaba con frustración.

Fue entonces que lo decidió ella le ofrecería todo a él solo para salvar al mundo, aunque después doliera, ella al menos sería feliz por un instante y si después de eso ya no la quería volver a ver al menos tendría ese bello recuerdo de sentirse amada por él.

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos haciéndola regresar a la realidad.

Con gran pesadez se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió mirando al albino de manera despectivaー ¿Qué es lo que quieres Sesshomaru? -soltó de mala gana.

ー " **A tí** " ーfue lo que contestó con voz grave y fue ahí donde se dió cuenta de que Yako estaba al mando.

Sin esperarlo él se abalanzó sobre ella juntando sus labios y fue entonces que Sesshomaru recuperó el control sobre su cuerpo pero no rompió el beso, dejó que continuara.

 **¡Tada!**

 **¿Les gusta?**

 **No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

 **Sayonara RT**


	6. Voy a estar

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

. -indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado_. –

—indica tiempo actual-

—" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

* _Indica sueños*_

 **Dedicado a mi amiga Sesshyash, gracias por tu apoyo linda.**

 **Un deseo no tan deseado**

 **"Voy a estar"**

Una semana había pasado desde aquel beso y ninguno había dicho nada al respecto, Kagome por su parte trataba de evitar el tema y al demonio, mientras que Sesshomaru no le tomaba mucha importancia. Para Kagome el tema del amor era más importante de lo que él creía e ignoraba por completo los sentimientos que ella pudiera tener por él.

Kagome había comenzado a preparar sus cosas en un par de días partirán para encontrarse con Midoriko de este modo comenzar a planear cómo ella tendría que ayudar para evitar la guerra (al menos mientras ellos regresaban a sus tiempos para hacer su parte), tenían que lograr que Midoriko e Inu no Taisho unieran fuerzas para comenzar a tratar un acuerdo de paz entre razas. Ese había sido el acuerdo al que habían llegado la sacerdotisa y el demonio.

Sesshomaru ya tenía planeado como convencer a su padre para que fuera de ayuda, él tenía planeado volver a su época y dejarle ese asunto a su padre y sobre todo tenía que aclarar lo que sentía por la azabache. Su mente era un completo desastre con la chica, todo el tiempo estaba pesando en ella, incluso Yako hacía que soñara con ella de una manera...un tanto provocativa para su gusto, en sus sueños él se veía feliz con hijos híbridos rodeándolo y la azabache embarazada, siempre era el mismo sueño, no había noche en la que Yako no dejara de molestar con eso, tenía dos noches sin dormir nada para evitar soñar lo mismo, incluso se había auto convencido de no darle el gusto a su bestia de molestarlo y mucho menos de que se saliera con la suya.

.

.

.

Kagome era la primera en despertar, tenía días que no podía dormir hasta tarde como antes, siempre se despertaba con ánimo de preparar algo para el desayuno de Sesshomaru, aunque el demonio no comiera nada, ella se esmeraba por conquistarlo, bien dicen que "con el estomago se con conquista al hombre", pero no hay que olvidar que en este caso, no es un hombre cualquiera si no que es un hombre demonio, en otras palabras tiene que esforzarse mucho más. Intentaba no pensar en los innumerables rechazos que ya había sufrido por parte del Inu para no resultar herida como lo había hecho con Inuyasha, porque sentía muy en el fondo que no podría soportar otra decepción amorosa igual.

Cuando se levantaba extrañamente tenía la costumbre de verificar si su compañero de cabaña estaba despierto o había salido, muchas de las ocasiones él se encontraba dormido cuando ella se asomaba pero para su sorpresa este era el segundo día que él no se encontraba dentro de la cabaña, sospechaba que algo había comenzado a incomodarle, encogiéndose de hombros le restó importancia y se dirigió la cocina, la tarde del día anterior había encontrado una pequeña biblioteca en la cabaña donde había encontrado algunas recetas que –lo más seguro–le gustarían a Sesshomaru y no le rechazaría el platillo como lo había hecho los días anteriores; con ese pensamiento comenzó a cocinar mientras tarareaba una canción.

Justo cuando el sol había salido la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un desalineado Sesshomaru, Kagome lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

— Bienvenido Sessh.

Sesshomaru la pasó de largo hasta la pequeña habitación donde había una especie de sala.

— ¿No quieres tomar un baño? —Hizo una pausa—, el desayuno estará listo dentro de poco.

De manera casi automática Sesshomaru supo que esta vez el desayuno era más para él que para ella.

"¿Porque hace esto?"-se interrogó a sí mismo.

" **Ella te quiere, nos quiere, quizá aún no nos ama pero si nos quiere.** " –le respondió automáticamente su bestia.

"Ella ama al híbrido." –le recordó de mala gana.

" **Habla con ella y te darás cuenta de lo que en realidad siente por nosotros** "

"No te ilusiones."

" **Si no nos quisiera ¿crees que se esmeraría tanto por alimentarnos cada mañana?, de seguro se siente mal después de que la rechazas.** "

"Quizá lo hace por compromiso."

" **¿Acaso estás huyendo?** "

Sesshomaru ya no le contestó a su bestia porque de cierta manera sí estaba huyendo, huyendo de quedar como su padre.

Sin saber porque se dirigió al onsen haciéndole caso a la sacerdotisa, sabía que está vez sería distinto, algo muy en el fondo se sintió bien.

Minutos después de que el ingresará al onsen la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a una Kagome sonriente, con sus mangas remangadas, se acercó con un pequeño frasco entre sus manos poniéndose en cuclillas frente a la gran tina termal, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Sesshomaru.

— Date vuelta, te ayudo a lavar tu cabello. -hablo ella de manera dulce.

Él no supo en que momento se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a la morena, al momento en que sintió las pequeñas manos femeninas sobre su cabeza cerrando los ojos se dejó hacer, le resultaba algo enigmáticamente íntimo, algo que solo él disfrutaría.

" **Es un buen momento para saber qué es lo que siente por nosotros**."

"Hump."

" **No seas obstinado, le preguntas tú o lo haré yo.** " -amenazó su bestia.

"Lo haré yo cuando lo crea conveniente"-respondió de manera seca.

Yako en señal de aceptación solo se fue a sentar a una orilla mientras lentamente movía la cola.

Mientras Kagome ajena a la confusión del macho seguía lavando la gran cabellera platinada, se deleitándose por la suavidad de este pues le resultaba un tanto extraño que él tuviera ese cuidado sin duda era todo lo contrario a Inuyasha. No pudo evitarlo y su sonrisa se ensanchó tanto que parecía que no cabía en su pequeño rostro, esa actividad tan atrevida que se le había ocurrido estaba dando sus resultados sin embargo, fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar una especie de jadeo por parte del demonio, sin pensarlo se detuvo cosa que molestó al platinado.

— ¿Por qué te detienes? –pregunto él de mala gana.

— Lo...lo siento. –tartamudeó mientras de manera lenta reanudaba los masajes.

Sesshomaru al instante volvió a relajarse y sin poder evitarlo le dio la razón a Yako: había comenzado a sentir algo por ella. Después de reflexionar un poco supo que su peor miedo era ser comparado con su padre, que le trataran como a él, fue eso lo que lo llevo a hacerse una pregunta ¿podría el vivir lejos de lo que le traería felicidad?

.

.

.

Se encontraban desayunando ella había hecho un excelente trabajo con el platillo por primera vez él estaba comiendo. La receta de _Shabu Shabu_ que había encontrado había sido la correcta, de ahora en adelante la haría más seguido. Por su parte Sesshomaru disfrutó la comida, hacía mucho que no la probaba, su madre había dejado de cocinar poco antes de que su padre la engañara con la princesa humana; pero ahora aquí estaba comiéndola de nuevo y estaba mucho más deliciosa de lo que recordaba, sin duda ella le quería, quizá hasta más que al híbrido.

Al terminar el platillo ella le sonrió—, ¿Te ha gustado?, Aún quedo un poco por si gustas repetir.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? –soltó de repente.

Kagome parpadeo varias veces mientras un tono carmín se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

— ¿Hice algo malo? De ser así, prometo no volver a hacerlo.

— Yo no dije que lo dejarás de hacer—hizo una pausa—, ¿Qué es lo que tramas al hacer esto?

Kagome solo le miró, no comprendía a lo que se refería ¿Por qué le hablaba con rodeos?

— Seré más directo—soltó como si le leyera los pensamientos—, ¿Qué es lo que sientes hacia este Sesshomaru?

Kagome al instante bajó la mirada molestando al Inu.

— Eso pensé. –soltó con enojo, mientras se ponía de pie.

Apretando los puños sacando valor fue más rápida que él, tomándolo por sorpresa, ella le jaló de su hakama para plantarle un corto beso y después salir corriendo cual niña después de hacer una travesura.

" **Espero que eso haya sido suficiente para que te des cuenta de lo que siente por nosotros** "

"Sí he de sufrir, lo mejor sería a su lado"

" **Sabías palabras** "

El platinado se quedó ahí parado aún saboreando el beso, sin duda se disculparía un día de ese percance y con una sonrisa, por primera vez, de felicidad genuina se fue a su habitación a recostarse y dormir un poco.

 **¡Ta da!**

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

 **Sayonara RT.**


	7. Inesperado

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

. -indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado_. –

—indica tiempo actual-

—" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Inesperado**

Habían retomado su viaje, era momento de reunirse con Midoriko, su padre también estaría allí, tenían que planear todo para que ellos se encargaran de aplazar la guerra porque evitarla solo ellos eran los que podían pero para ello debían regresar a su tiempo. Sesshomaru era el más molesto, el viaje había resultado más lento de lo que él tenía planeado pues la condición humana de ella le hacía detenerse por instantes a descansar.

"Esto será largo" –pensó para él.

Y no paso mucho para que se desesperara y tomara a la sacerdotisa cual costal y se la pusiera sobre el hombro para después elevarse en los cielos.

— ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Cabron! ¡No soy un costal!

Mientras que ella le reclamaba por llevarla de ese modo simplemente él la ignoraba. No le importaban los golpes en la espalda que recibía de ella, la cosa estaba en que tenían que llegar a esa aldea ese mismo día.

.

.

.

Dos horas más tarde por fin descendió poniéndola a ella a su par en el blando suelo camino hasta donde estaba el poso, ella lo siguió en silencio.

"¿Podré ver el otro extremo?" –se preguntaba ella, pues anteriormente al asomarse por una época podía ver y hasta incluso sentir la otra en el otro extremo.

Y sin poder evitarlo pudo sentir la otra época ahí pero no podrían pasar porque no podía ver aquel brillo perteneciente al otro extremo.

Eso le deprimió, cosa que el Dai notó al instante.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando por fin Midoriko llegó segundos después llegó su joven padre, pero lo que lo puso de malas es que traía a su yo más joven.

De manera automática sus miradas se cruzaron, el infante le retaba tan inmaduro como se recordaba, se auto odiaba por tener esos sentimientos. Las palabras no hacían falta, con la pura mirada era más que suficiente y que sin ninguno lo notase eran observados por su padre, no les importaba el mundo a su rededor, ahora la prioridad eran ellos.

Una carcajada proveniente del mayor los hizo regresar a la realidad.

— Hump.

Kagome rio al ver la cara de enojo de ambos Dai, sin duda el joven Sesshomaru era muy expresivo, su curiosidad creció.

"¿Qué le habrá pasado para que se hiciera frio y distante?"

Sin pensarlo comenzó a realizar teorías, muchas le resultaban irónicas, ahora podía decir que no fue por culpa de Inuyasha o por su padre, tenía la prueba del joven que le demostraba todo.

— Señor Inu no Taisho le presento a Midoriko—comenzó a hablar Kagome—, Midoriko y usted serán los encargados de evitar la primera posible guerra entre humanos y demonios.

— ¿Chiquilla estás diciendo que ustedes no se quedarán para batallar junto a nosotros? –preguntó con decepción el general.

— Nosotros tenemos que irnos, allá nos espera otra guerra que tenemos que evitar. –explicó Sesshomaru.

Inu no Taisho sonrió, su hijo era impresionante en el futuro, lástima que negara amar a aquella pobre chiquilla; pero le reconfortaba el saber que no había hecho un mal trabajo en la crianza de su primogénito.

— Entonces, Midoriko-sama y yo idearemos un plan para la guerra, ustedes pueden estar tranquilos. –tranquilizó un poco la tensión del momento el general.

Kagome sonrió complacida—Muchas gracias Inu no Taisho-sama

Minutos después el general y la sacerdotisa se retiraron, pero por desgracia para el mayor el joven Sesshomaru se había quedado.

Ambos se miraban nuevamente en total silencio bajo la atenta mirada de Kagome, que no comprendía nada, minutos después ambos comenzaron a gruñirse, en ese momento la morena comenzó a alterarse.

Los gruñidos cesaron pero las miradas asesinas no, y cuando menos lo esperó ambos se lanzaron uno sobre el otro. Ambos con las garras destilando color verde, era obvio quien saldría victorioso pero aún así ahí se encontraban peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, como dos cachorros peleando por el mismo hueso.

— " **Será mejor que la dejes aquí, a mi lado"** –afirmó el menor de los platinados.

El mayor gruñó aun con más fuerza y de manera rápida cogió al joven del cuello mientras sus ojos se llenaban de carmesí.

— " **Tú no tienes voz en esto.** " –exclamó molesto.

El joven no se quedaría así, entonces para poder liberarse de las garras del mayor se convirtió en Inu, no tenía esperanzas pero esa era, sin duda, la mejor movida que tenía, intentaría con ella, si no ganaba sería por idiota, por haberse ilusionado en vano.

Kagome que no comprendía nada, ajena a la situación les llamaba pero ninguno hacia caso alguno.

De la nada un fuerte estruendo se escuchó y en ese instante apareció Inu no Taisho enojado, lanzando un fuerte gruñido se convirtió en Inu, como alfa tenía que someter a ambos.

Por primera vez en vida Kagome pudo apreciar el gigantesco demonio que era el padre de ambos ambarinos, nunca imagino que fuera mil veces más grande que Sesshomaru, siempre creyó que eran más o menos del mismo tamaño pero ahora que lo veía era como dos veces más grande.

Aunque ella no lograba entender nada sabía que los inus estaban platicando, luego de unos momentos todos regresaron a su forma humanoide.

— ¡Quiero que esa chica se quede! –gritó el albino más joven.

— No. –demandó Sesshomaru ignorando por completo a su padre.

— ¡Tu ni la quieres! —Se excuso—, estará mejor aquí.

— ¡Basta! —Cortó—, Ella será mi hembra, porque es mía, ¡es **mi** compañera!

Y en ese momento un fuerte agujero negro se abrió de la nada, Kagome estaba en shock y fue la primera en ser succionada, en ese momento ambos Sesshomaru gritaron su nombre e intentaron tomar su mano pero no lo consiguieron, ella fue succionada por completo, acto seguido ambos se lanzaron solo que el padre evito que el más joven se fuera, algo no andaba bien y él no quería perder a su hijo.

¡Tada!

¡Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias!

Sayonara RT.

Dedicado a Mikasaddy.


	8. Cada Corazón

**Han pasado 84 años desde la última vez que publique (?)**

 **Quiero pediros perdón por la demora espero que disfruten la lectura.**

 **Dedicado a** **GcMoonPurple** **y** **FiraLili** **las amo. ❤**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

. -indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado_. –

—indica tiempo actual-

—" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **Un deseo no tan deseado**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **"Cada corazón"**

Kagome, aún procesando todo lo que acababa de suceder, reaccionó muy tarde, trató de gritar pero la voz simplemente no salió quedó ahogada en el silencio.

Cuando menos pensó estaba flotando en la infinita oscuridad.

"Sesshomaru" –repetía una y otra vez como llamado.

Nada pasaba, ella seguía ahí flotando en la nada, la angustia comenzó a consumirla.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?"-se preguntó mientras se contraía en posición fetal.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, cada una más amarga que la anterior, se sentía sola, sentía que estaba vacía, que no le importaba a nadie, se atrevía a asegurar que no le haría falta a nadie, eso la deprimió aún más.

Lloró en silencio por horas, aún flotaba en, la que parecía, oscuridad eterna.

Nunca he su vida se había sentido tan miserable, antes nunca le había importado estar sola, ¿Qué era distinto ahora? Limpiando sus mejillas se irguió, tenía que ser fuerte, si es que Sesshomaru la alcanzaba ella no le mostraría que era "débil y patética" como él miles de veces le había dicho.

Las horas pasaron y ella seguí ahí, no sabía el porqué, pero comenzaba a perder las ilusiones de que su caballero de armadura le salvara.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru estaba desconcertado, no había medido sus palabras, no era la manera correcta de reclamar a alguien, ella se merecía alguien mejor, ahora su prioridad estaba en encontrarla. Tenía que salvarle a como diera lugar.

Desde que entró su esencia se había perdido, no tenía idea de donde se encontraba ella, pero eso no era impedimento para él, el gran Sesshomaru.

Las horas pasaban y él no lograba encontrarla, comenzó a desesperarse y su vista estaba comenzando a cansarse de mirar solo negro, no había nada más, solo oscuridad y vacio. Estaba cansado del vacío, le hacía recordar lo miserable que era su vida sin ella, comenzó a meditar como había cambiado drásticamente su vida desde el primer momento en el que la vio.

Eso también le hacía sentirse miserable, él había intentado matarle aquella vez, ¿qué sería de él si la hubiera matado?

Lo más probable es que nunca se hubiera encontrado con Rin, la pequeña luz de su vida. Con ayuda de Rin se dio cuenta que los humanos eran distintos unos de otros, él pudo comprobarlo cuando comenzó a observar a la mujer de su hermano, era completamente lo contrario a las mujeres humanas con las que se había topado con anterioridad, ella brillaba entre todas, su aura imponía una paz que sentía incluso a la distancia y acariciaba la suya envolviendolo en esa sensación, el carácter decidido y aguerrido le daban un toque diferente, uno que le obligaba mirarla, su dulce esencia acariciaba su olfato placenteramente hasta desearla de manera tan intensa que no entendía. Sin aviso su corazón comenzó a latir por ella, latía fuertemente cuando ella le hablaba -aunque fuera solo para insultar le-y lo que más le gustaba escuchar proveniente de sus carnosos labios era su nombre, sí y muchos creerán que es ridículo pero de verdad escucharla decir su nombre le hacía olvidar él verdadero significado de el.

Con ella los últimos días había olvidado su verdadera naturaleza: matar, sin duda solo ella podía poner su mundo de cabeza de esa manera incluso se atrevía a decir que de todas las hembras que se había topado ninguna le llegaba a los talones a su azabache.

Estos últimos días había hecho cosas por él que nadie más había hecho, ni su propia madre, lo que más le había gustado era el que le cocinara el desayuno diario, se había esforzado mucho en esa tarea hasta dar con su comida favorita sin duda ella era la perfecta para su vida.

Ella debería ser un modelo a seguir de muchas hembras tanto humanas como yokais, tenía más coraje que el de un guerrero, ella luchaba con pasión y sobre todo -como cualquier alpha- cuidando a todos los miembros de su manada, su vida estaba primero que la de ella, innumerables ocasiones había sido testigo de ese hecho ella prefería sacrificarse mil veces antes de que a alguno de sus acompañantes perdieran la vida; recordando la primera vez que vio aquello pensó en que era extrañamente estupida por su condición humana y que equivocado estaba, ella resultó ser mucho más fuerte que los otros tres miembros con entrenamiento en defensa personal, ni la exterminadora o el monje e inclusive Inuyasha hacían lo que la ojiazul, era increíblemente admirable.

Dio un suspiro ya hacia mucho tiempo que flotaba en ese lugar negro y, tenía que admitirlo, deprimente. Lo más seguro era que la chica estuviera llorando e invadida de miedos, porque por primera vez hasta él los tenía.

De pronto un pequeño destello como si se tratase de una luciérnaga apareció frente a él seguido de varios, comenzó a seguirlos cuando de la nada dejaron de aparecer.

"Kagome". -pensó con preocupación.

ー¿Preocupado? - preguntó una voz masculina.

Sesshomaru al instante comenzó a buscar al dueño de ella.

ー No tienes nada que temer. -volvió a hablar pero esta vez una figura masculina apareció frente a sus ojos.

ー Lord Ken. -la sorpresa en el joven lord era mucha.

ー Joven Sesshomaru, creí que nunca le vería en su adultez y kami me ha dado la oportunidad de hacerlo el día de hoy.

ー ¿Qué hace usted aquí? -preguntó tratando de no sonar grosero.

Ken sonrió ー Pues vine a ver a mi hija.

Los ojos del platinado se abrieron como platos.

Una risita escapó de los labios del mayorー, así es, Kagome es mi hija.

Las orbes doradas resplandecieron de curiosidad.

— Cuando atentaron contra mi vida yo la envíe lejos a otro tiempo con el único propósito de que no regresará—ella misteriosamente apareció frente a ellos—, y mírala ahora ahí sufriendo primero por el amor que sentía por tu hermano y ahora por ti, Sesshomaru ella estará en peligro al regresar, es la legendaria Miko Yokai que traerá la paz entre razas.

— Hump.-asintió era más que obvio que la protegería.

— Te confío su vida. -dicho eso el hombre desapareció.

Kagome estaba frente a él llorando y llamándolo.

— Kagome. -la llamo.

— Sesshomaru. -lo llamó pero su llanto no disminuyo ni siquiera le miró.

— Kagome. -volvió a llamar.

Ella le miró y su llanto aumentó.

— Ahora estoy imaginando cosas. -susurro ella.

Ese susurro fue escuchado por el demonio y algo en su interior se quebró al ver a la azabache en ese estado, sin duda la oscuridad le tenía así: débil.

Poso su mano sobre las suyas y volvió a llamarla, está vez su llanto se detuvo y le miró.

Sus azulejos brillaron y comenzó a llorar pero ahora de felicidad.

— Sesshomaru. -sus labios temblaron y sin pensarlo le abrazó.

El platinado correspondió al abrazo sin pensarlo y una sonrisa se formó en los labios de ambos.

— Regresemos a casa, Kagome.

— Si. -contestó ella mientras de manera sorpresiva era levantada en los fuertes brazos del demonio.

Y frente a ellos un enorme vórtice se presentó, sin pensarlo lo atravesaron.

.

.

.

— Regresamos. -pronunciaron ambos al unísono.

Kagome fue envuelta en una luz, una luz tan potente que hizo que él cerrará sus ojos, una calidez los inundo a ambos.

Kagome dejo de brillar y él por fin pudo volver a g. Un par de líneas adornaban sus mejillas y una estrella de cinco picos se encontraba en su frente. (NA: Las líneas como las que tiene Irasue)

— Kagome, tu padre vino a verme. -hablo por fin.

— Mi padre.

— Sí, tu padre se llamaba Ken Higurashi y era un antiguo Lord, él te sello y envío con tu madre lejos a otra época.

— ¿Conocías a mi padre?

— Tu padre era amigo de mi padre, él murió protegiendo a su familia.

Kagome comenzó a llorar.

— Me hubiera gustado conocerlo.

— En el castillo hay una pintura donde mi padre está con él, eran muy jóvenes.

Los ojos de Kagome brillaron. Esa fue la señal que le indico a Sesshomaru para ir a su castillo.

No tenían idea los cambios que ocasionaron al viajar al pasado y cambiar cosas para después regresar quizá muchos desaparecieron.

— ¿Crees que tu padre siga vivo?

— No lo creo, lo sé mi memoria ha sufrido varios cambios y en ellos está el idiota de Inuyasha.

Ella río —, Quizá sea mejor persona que antes.

— Pues mis recuerdos no dicen lo mismo. -respondió con fastidio.

— Vamos Sessh no puede ser tan malo.

— Hump.

El resto del camino fue en completo silencio.

No faltó mucho para que él castillo se viera a lo lejos.

— Es más bonito que antes. -comentó sonriente.

— Este es mi castillo, yo le hice muchas modificaciones, eso no se alteró.

Bajaron en el jardín principal siendo recibidos por la pequeña Rin que jugaba a unos escasos metros de donde descendieron.

— ¡Señor Sesshomaru! -la pequeña saltó a sus brazos escondiendo su cara en su pecho y llorando—. Creí que no regresaría.

Esa última frase descolocó a ambos.

— Rin pequeña no llores, nosotros nunca te abandonaremos. -calmo la azabache.

— ¿Se…señorita Kagome?-preguntó mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas.

— Mi pequeña.

La niña sonrió y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

— ¡Rin tiene familia otra vez! -grito con efusividad.

Los mayores rieron y se abrazaron mientras la pequeña estaba en medio.

Alguien a sus espaldas carraspeo para llamar su atención.

— Es bueno saber que regresaron ahora vamos tengo mucho que informarles. -se era Inu no Taisho, lucia realmente diferente.

Ambos se miraron y con la pequeña Rin en brazos se dirigieron al interior del palacio.

¡ **Tada** **!**  
 **¿Qué tal les gustó?**  
 **Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.**  
 **Felices fiestas.**  
 **RT.**


	9. Pequeños Cambios

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi. ****

.

.

. -indica cambio de escena **.**

— _Indica el pasado._ – ****

—indica tiempo actual **-**

— **"Indica diálogo de bestia interna".-**

"Indica pensamientos"

 ****

 **Un deseo no tan deseado**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Pequeños cambios**

En el despacho del general la tensión era tanta que podía ser cortada con un cuchillo.

Estaban todos, Inu no Taisho estaba muy serio, eso era clara señal de que las cosas no estaban tan bien como parecían.

— Seré claro, no voy a mentirles, hemos vencido en la primer guerra pero la que se avecina es peor —Hizo una pausa—, Sesshomaru solo ustedes pueden ganar esta guerra, yo no sé qué tanto cambio este futuro al que ya conocían, lo que si estoy seguro es que esta guerra será la que defina el futuro de todos.

— Esto es más serio de lo que creí.- susurro la azabache.

— Sobre todo tenemos que ser fuertes, no sé cuál es la misión que ustedes tienen. -expreso Irasue que estaba parada a espaldas del general.

— "Solo él fruto de la unión de un demonio y una Miko podrán salvarnos de la destrucción", eso fue lo que dijo la Midoriko de donde veníamos. -explico la azabache.

— ¡Sorprendente, esa mujer está loca, una criatura a así moriría al nacer! -espeto Inukimi.

— Debe haber algo que podamos hacer. -hablo por primera vez Inuyasha.

— Si fuera imposible la Miko Midoriko no habría dicho tales cosas.

— Creo que la Señora Irasue tiene razón. -apoyo Kikyo colocándose al lado de Inuyasha llamando la atención de la pareja.

— Kikyo. -Susurro Kagome con clara sorpresa.

— ¿Nos conocemos? -pregunto de manera engreída.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, él sabía la magnitud del impacto que tenía esa mujer en su pequeña Miko.

— Eh yo… yo. -comienzo a ponerse nerviosa.

— Será mejor que tengas respeto, ella será tu futura señora. -escupió Sesshomaru interrumpiendo el hablar de la azabache.

Un toque en la puerta rompió la atmósfera que comenzaba a formarse.

— Amo la cena está lista.

— Deben estar hambrientos y sobre todo cansados. -Tōga hablo poniéndose de pie.

.

.

.

Comenzaba a prepararse para dormir, estaba verdaderamente cansada, iría a tomar un baño aprovecharía el momento para pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando. Estaba tan ensimismada que no sintió la puerta ser abierta como tampoco noto que alguien estaba ahí.

Un grito resonó en la habitación.

— ¡Eres un estúpido! -reclamó ella.

— Mujer imprudente. -contestó a modo de defensa el ambarino.

— ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece? -inquirió molesta.

Él sonrió.

— ¡Kami! -suspiró ella.

— ¿Sucede algo? -preguntó extrañado.

Ella soltó una risita y tomando una yukata de dormir se dirigió al onsen.

" **Vamos ve tras ella** "

Y no se lo pensó se dirigió cual perro siguiendo a su hueso.

Ella se encontraba -de nuevo- metida en sus pensamientos, aprovechando esto entró en el agua de manera lenta había poca distancia entre ella y el borde del enorme charco de aguas termales.

Posó una garra en su cintura y su nariz en el cuello haciéndola estremecer.

Una parte de él estaba más que orgulloso de lo que su tacto podía causarle, el saber que era él y no su estúpido hermano. Era la primera vez que tenían un acercamiento como este.

Sin pensarlo le dió vuelta y se besaron.

— ¿En que pensabas? -preguntó él.

Ella comenzó a hacer círculos sobre el marcado abdomen del platinado.

— En todo lo que ha pasado. -contestó con melancolía.

— ¿A qué le temes?

Ella se abrazó a él hundiendo su rostro en su pecho.

— A todo—sollozó—, desde saber que si tengo un hijo quizá muera por mi naturaleza sagrada.

Al instante él la abrazó, nunca creyo que a ella le doliera tanto y de alguna manera él comenzó a sentir una opresión en su pecho. Con ella en brazos salió de las termales le colocó una especie de toalla para secarla un poco para dirigirse a su cama, ella lloraba en su pecho eso le dolía de una manera profunda nunca creyó que su madre fuera tan cruel con Kagome después de todo Inukimi nunca cambio.

Dejó a Kagome sobre la cama y él se dirigió al armario por una yukata para dormir para ella y una para él, de manera delicada la vistió y se acostó a su lado abrazándola, consoladola.

— No tienes porqué temer.

— Y si nuestros hijos son hanyous, ¿los querrás? -pregunto son lagrimas amenazando por salir.

— Los querré, los amaré porque seran mi familia, sangre de mi sangre. -expresó colocando una mano sobre su mejilla y deslizando su pulgar mirándola directo a sus perlados ojos.

Ella parpadeo y las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro acabando su paseo al chocar con el pulgar, ella sonrió y lloró, lloró como nunca: de felicidad. Lloró hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

— Gracias. -susurró entre sueños aferrándose más a él.

.

.

.

— ¿Que tramas Irasue? -preguntó Taisho ambos se encontraban en uno de los jardines.

— Nada malo, nada malo. -sonrió con malicia.

Taisho buffo — Espero que esto no traiga malas consecuencias, mujer.

— Oh no te enojes, sabes bien que tu hijo y esa mujer necesitan ser fuertes, siempre esperar lo peor.

— Hay otras maneras.

— Creeme esta es la más efectiva. -sus labios se curvaron en una especie de sonrisa.

Él suspiró — Estás mal Irasue.

Ella soltó una carcajada que le heló la sangre a Taisho.

— Si algo sale mal, tu formarás parte de esto. -dicho esto se encaminó al interior de palacio.

.

.

.

— Fuiste muy grosera con ella. -reprendió Inuyasha.

Ella hizo un mohín — Ella me lo debe a mí, nunca debió hablarme con tal confianza.

El sonido de una cachetada resonó en la habitación.

— Ella será tu señora, entiende que ella será nuestra alpha, tiene todo el derecho de llamarte como guste.

— ¡¿Como te atreves a golpearme?!

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

— Porque yo soy tu macho y debes acatar mis ordenes. -habló con voz recia y demandante.

El temor en los ojos cafés de ella era demasiado evidente.

— Así son las reglas y si no quieres morir será mejor que las acates. -dicho esto salió de la habitación hecho una furia dejando a su mujer dentro, no quería pasar la noche con ella, estaba mejor fuera.

La pelinegra se quedó dentro de la habitación llevándose una mano a su mejilla que aún ardía, nunca espero que su amado Inuyasha reaccionara de esa manera, nunca creyó siquiera que pudiera pegarle algún día.

Esa noche ella no pudo dormir, lloró, lloró hasta agotar su agua. Le dolía y dolía como si su corazón fuera atravesado con un decidió esperarlo, necesitaban platicar y quería estar despierta para cuando regresara pero, lamentablemente, él no regresó a su lecho esa noche.

" **Haz hecho bien** " -habló la parte demoníaca de Inuyasha.

"Pero duele". -respondió triste.

" **Era necesario, ella necesita comenzar a tomar su lugar, somos betas** " -explicó yasha.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras observaba la luna desde uno de los árboles.

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a molestarle haciendo que se removiera en la cama, se sintió chocar con algo a su espalda. De una extraña manera estaba cómoda; se sentía abrigada y protegida.

El rostro de él se acunó en su cuello podía sentir su pausada respiración indicando que él aún dormía así que ella hizo lo mismo.

El gusto de dormir más tiempo no le duró mucho porque justo cuando comenzaba a tomar el sueño llamaron a la puerta.

— El desayuno está listo.

Con pesadez intento salir de la prisión de brazos, sin éxito.

— No te muevas. -le susurro en la oreja rozando sus labios en la sensible zona.

— Tenemos que levantarnos.

— Solo un poco más. -pasó su rasposa lengua por el cuello incitandola.

Ella suspiró — Sessh.

— Nena pídemelo, pídemelo y no salimos de la habitación hasta mañana.

Una risa se escapó de sus labios. — No, debemos bajar ya.

Con un bufido la libero y se giró hasta darle la espalda.

Kagome sonrió estaba comenzando a ver cosas de Sesshomaru que jamás creyó, ahora por ejemplo lo estaba viendo hacer una especie de berrinche.

Se arrodilló sobre la cama y se acercó al macho de manera lenta, pero coqueta. Se agachó sobre su rostro para pasar su lengua por su mejilla, dándole un beso Inu haciendo que él le mirara extrañado.

— Vamos, bajemos a desayunar.

Él no respondió.

— Vamos, anímate. -le comenzó a rascar la panza como si de una mascota se tratara.

Él al instante descubrió algo nuevo, de verdad le gustaba.

" **Esto se siente reconfortante** " -espeto Yako extasiado con las caricias que estaba recibiendo.

"Ella quiere volverme loco"

" **Volvernos** " -corrigió Yako.

Con mucho pesar se levantaron y bajaron para ser recibidos por todos esperándolos para el desayuno.

— Buenos días. -arrastro el saludo Inukimi mientras los analizaba con la mirada.

Sesshomaru asintió en modo de respuesta al saludo y tomaron asiento.

— ¿Cuando anunciarán su unión? -soltó de la nada Inuyasha.

— En cuatro días. -respondió Sesshomaru sin mirar a nadie.

— Kagome ¿Qué sabes sobre la unión yōkai?

— Ella sabe lo suficiente y no es necesario que ustedes se metan.

El resto del desayuno fue silencioso, nadie se atrevió a volver a hablar.

En los jardines se encontraba la azabache jugando con Rin.

— Rin ¿Conoces a Shippo? -pregunto mientras tejían flores.

— Rin no conoce a ningún Shippo.

El rostro de Kagome entristeció al instante, su bebé no estaba ahí, lo extrañaba demasiado al cambiar el pasado nunca imaginó que esto fuera tan difícil.

— Rin ¿Cómo conociste a Sesshomaru?

La felicidad de Rin se esfumó — El señor Sesshomaru me rescató de morir quemada.

Un silencio invadió a las dos.

— Él llegó a mi aldea cuando ya estaba en completas llamas, mis papás y hermano murieron atrapados, él señor Sesshomaru me salvó.

— Rin lo lamento tanto. -la abrazo para calmar su llanto.

— El señor Sesshomaru me acogió como su familia y aunque no lo dijera él me quiere y días después el señor Taisho me dijo que pronto sería feliz con una familia que me amaría mucho.

— Oh mi pequeña.

— Una noche él señor Sesshomaru salió dijo que iría por usted, desapareció por dos años enteros.

— Oh a partir de ahora no volverás a sufrir mi pequeña.

Ambas se abrazaron la pequeña había dejado de llorar y él ambiente había cambiado ahora él amor y la tranquilidad era demasiada. Unos fuertes brazos las acunaron integrándose en el abrazo.

— Rin es muy feliz. -susurro feliz.

.

.

.

— Iremos a la aldea de los exterminadores, alistate. -ordenó saliendo de su habitación dejando a la sacerdotisa feliz.

No sé la pensó y comenzó a prepararse quería ver a Sango, si es que vivía.

"No te atormentes antes de tiempo". -se regaño.

En menos de cinco minutos estaban en el jardín listos para partir.

— Te portas bien. -le ordenó mientras abrazaba a la pequeña castaña.

La pequeña asintió sonriéndole a ambos despidiendo los con su mano.

Emprendieron vuelo para ella era extraño volar, aún no lograba acostumbrarse a la sensación de estar metros sobre el suelo.

Ella iba demasiado callada y preocupada, podía olerlo, desprendía un olor amargo que claramente era preocupación.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Extraño a mis amigos.

— Quieres saber del Kit. -soltó sin tapujos.

Ella asintió asombrada.

— Después iremos a la aldea Kitsune, tenemos que aliarnos con todos los yōkay posibles.

— ¿Crees que él esté ahí?

— Si, a pesar de que su futuro cambio pero sé que él estará bien, después de todo nuestro familia no debió morir.

— Tienes razón, me alegraré al verlo feliz con su familia. -expreso mientras le sonreía.

— No tendrás que preocuparte por ese Kit cuando tengas los propios. -respondió mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¡Hey! -respondió ella dándole un golpe en el pecho sonrojada.

Él río.

— Llegamos. -anuncio mientras comenzaba a descender.

La gran muralla que protegía a la tan famosa aldea de exterminadores.

Ella tragó saliva nerviosa, vería a Sango de eso estaba segura.

— ¿Quienes son ustedes?

— Somos aliados, soy Taisho Sesshomaru. -respondió con autoridad.

Y las puertas comenzaron a abrirse de manera rápida permitiéndoles la entrada.

— Bienvenido sea, Sesshomaru sama. -los recibió una mujer castaña.

Kagome abrió los ojos cual plato ahí estaba su amiga.

— Tenemos que hablar, comenzar a planear la guerra se acerca.

— Sí, los llevaré con mi padre. -haciendo una reverencia con un ademán pidió que la siguieramos llevandonos a su cabaña.

— Kagome será mejor que me esperes fuera. -pidió el platinado.

Kagome asintió, no discutiria quería intentar hablar con Sango quizá y lograra hacerla su amiga.

— Esta bien, te espero fuera.

Él asintió y entró a la cabaña perdiendose de la vista de ambas mujeres.

— Hola, ¿podrías mostrarme la aldea? -pidió con una sonrisa.

La castaña asintió.

— Claro sígame, por favor.

— Oh puedes tutearme, llamame Kagome.

— Mucho gusto Kagome, yo me llamo Sango.

Ambas se sonrieron, a pesar de la clara diferencia de edad entre ambas comenzaron a llevarse bien desde ese momento, Sango con dos años menos que la azabache y sobre todo feliz y con su familia, como siempre debió ser.

Ese día fue divertido, los lazos entre ambas mujeres se formaron firmes, parecía que se conocían de toda la vida.

Cuando la reunión terminó Sesshomaru se llevó la gran sorpresa de ambas mujeres felices dormidas juntas en al salir de la cabaña.

— Deberían pasar la noche aquí. -sugirió él Taijiya.

El platinado asintió y con tomando a su mujer en brazos siguió al Terrateniente.

— Gracias.

— Es un placer para nosotros tenerlos aquí, no agradezca—sonrió—, que pase buena noche. -corrió la puerta dejando a la joven pareja sola para que descansara.

 **¡Tada!**  
 **¿Les ha gustado?**

 **Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

 **Sayonara**

 **RT**


	10. Kitsune no Mura

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

. -indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado. –_

—indica tiempo actual-

— **"Indica diálogo de bestia interna". -**

"Indica pensamientos"

 **Un Deseo no tan Deseado**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Kitsune no Mura**

La visita a la aldea de los exterminadores había sido un éxito, ahora irían hacia los Kitsune que habitaban en la parte este del oeste. Kagome a pesar de llevar una sonrisa adornando su rostro la tristeza emanaba de ella, y Sesshomaru podía olerlo y no le gustaba para nada el hecho de que ella no dejará de desear el amor del pequeño kit, eso lo ponía de malas.

El camino hacia la aldea Kitsune era más largo, así que tendrían que encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche. La actitud de Sesshomaru era distante, su semblante era molesto, por más que lo pensaba no daba en la razón concreta para estar molesto por algo que ni siquiera pasaría, era nulo que él cachorro la viera como algo y mucho menos como su madre como lo hacía en antaño.

Kagome comenzaba a verse agotada, para su suerte encontraron un lugar donde pasar la noche, no era como la noche pasada que durmió bajo un techo y dentro de un rico futon está vez se conformaría con una cueva, que extrañamente para ella se sentía acogedora.

"De seguro es porque vengo con Sesshomaru, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que él sería el final de mi hilo rojo?" -pensaba mientras miraba de manera atenta al yōkai.

De manera rápida Sesshomaru se deshizo de su ahori y kosode pues se disponía a limpiar un jabalí del que comerían ambos y no quería terminar cubierto de sangre.

La mirada de Kagome era tan pesada a su espalda que, por un momento, sintió que quemaba, sus labios se curvaron sin que ella lo viera.

Para Sesshomaru el recibir todo esto era nuevo y sin duda le comenzaba a agradar, pero eso nunca lo iba a admitir, su vida era distinta ahora, su padre no había muerto por ende no había sufrido tanto bajo la crianza de Kimi que, comenzaba a olvidar partes de su vida pasada para ser envuelto en nuevos recuerdos, recuerdos mejores.

Minutos después de concluir con la cena, Kagome comenzó a prepararse para dormir, él la miraba atento a cada movimiento de su parte. La chica era en extremo enigmática, le atraía de una manera poco usual para un demonio.

Sacudió la cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Kagome ya se encontraba envuelta en un futon, lista para dejarse llevar por Morfeo solo le faltaba algo para sentirse completa, se giró en dirección al demonio con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Ven aquí. -susurró con voz ligeramente más ronca mientras una sonrisa pícara adornaba sus labios.

Sin protestar él se movió hasta quedar justo al lado de ella, su expresión era serena, solo observaba a la hembra frente a él.

Kagome cortó la distancia con un hambriento beso.

Pronto el ambiente cambió drásticamente, ese momento se había vuelto íntimo.

Sesshomaru con lo último de su ser racional pudo separar a Kagome, no quería follar con ella en una vulgar cueva, quería follarla duro, pero en su cama, bajo su techo.

Kagome bufó decepcionada.

Una vez que su respiración se calmó se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar—, Tenemos que dormir. -susurró en el lóbulo derecho haciendo a la piel de la morena erizarse.

— La siguiente no te me escapas. –habló ella mientras bajaba su diestra hasta quedar en las nalgas y apretarlas un poco.

— Juegas con fuego. –río.

— Entonces necesitaré alguien que me apague porque ya me estoy quemando.

Él rio.

La besó.

Abrazó.

Y se acomodó para dormir.

— Buenas noches Miko… Kagome.

.

.

.

Llevaban horas caminando el sol era agotador y la gloriosa sombra de los árboles se había acabado, lo bueno era que estaban por llegar, Kagome llevaba un rato viajando en la cómoda espalda del Lord y no porque ella quisiera si no porque él se había empeñado en que ya no caminara más bajo el sol.

Ahora estaba tranquilo porque sabía que ella había entendido que el Kitsune ya no la vería como antes, no sabía porque, pero quizá el Kitsune sería completamente distinto a cuando viajaban en antaño donde era huérfano, y, eso no le gustaba.

La aldea podía verse ya, por fin habían llegado, Kagome se bajó para entrar caminando por su cuenta.

Inmediatamente fueron arribados por varios zorros con armas, estaban dispuestos a atacar si era necesario.

Sesshomaru gruño en respuesta.

— Avisar a su líder que Lord Sesshomaru está aquí. –demandó el platinado.

Los soldados se miraron entre sí y bajaron las armas, ahora tenían miedo, podían olerlo.

— Seguidme. –habló uno de ellos.

Caminaban a la par ambos señores cardinales y, como era de esperarse Sesshomaru iba liberando un poco de su yuki para evidenciar quien era y por si alguno osaba atacarlos sabría que no saldría vivo.

El soldado los llevo a una cabaña un poco más lujosa que el resto.

— Es aquí. –informó de nuevo.

— Gracias. –respondió Kagome antes de que el platinado dijera algo.

Tomando la mano de la morena ingresaron a la cabaña.

— Lord Sesshomaru, ¿qué lo trae por aquí? –preguntó un zorro un poco pasado de peso.

— Tenemos asuntos de vida o muerte. –se limitó a informar.

— Todo aquel que está en las afueras del oeste peligra y por lo tanto necesitamos toda la ayuda necesaria. –continuo Kagome.

— Hemos venido para ofrecerles casa dentro del palacio y por su ayuda en el momento en que la guerra comience. –finalizó Sesshomaru.

El zorro les miraba con burla.

— ¿El señor Inu no Taisho ahora necesita ayuda? –preguntó con mofa.

— Yo soy el señor cardinal ahora, Inu no Taisho no tiene nada que ver en esto, será mejor que respondas rápido que mi paciencia se agota.

— No le hables así a mi padre. –habló una voz chillona a sus espaldas.

El corazón de Kagome se aceleró al reconocer esa voz.

— Lo lamento, él es mi hijo Shippo. –se disculpó el hombre.

— ¿Y bien? –preguntó Sesshomaru regresando al asunto anterior.

El pequeño Kitsune tomo lugar al lado de su padre frente a Kagome, cada que podía el pequeño le miraba de arriba abajo examinándola a lo que la pareja estaba completamente ajenos.

— ¿Qué es lo que dice? –preguntó la morena.

El zorro suspiró —, Está bien pero no quiero que mi familia corra peligro.

Kagome sonrió complacida y bajó la mirada hacia el Kitsune para llevarse una sorpresa.

— Señorita ¿Quiere un paseo por la aldea mientras mi padre y el chucho platican?

— Shippo, yo no te he enseñado eso. -reto el padre.

— Lo siento, pero este lugar no es para una señorita ni para un niño. -comento en su defensa el pequeño cuyos cabellos eran rojo cobrizo.

Su padre suspiro negando con la cabeza.

— En eso tienes un poco de razón, pero esta señorita es la Lady del Oeste, si ella quiere permanecer aquí puede hacerlo.

— Si les parece bien me gustaría pasear por la aldea. -hablo ella pasando la mirada del zorro al Inu.

Sesshomaru conocía esa mirada, y le daba mala espina, odiaba cuando ella se ponía así porque no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con el pequeño zorro a su espalda.

.

.

.

Caminaba admirando lo que había sido en antaño el hogar de Shippo, no pudo evitar recordar el día en que se encontraron con él, pero ahora era todo lo contrario a aquella época donde viajaban por los fragmentos, no era el kit educado, se veía más parecido a Inuyasha, y, eso le desagradaba a la azabache.

— ¿Por qué estás con el chucho? –preguntó de repente rompiendo el silencio que hacía rato les rodeaba.

La atención de Kagome recayó en el kit de nuevo.

— Es mi prometido. -respondió con simpleza.

— Alguien tan bella no puede andar con ese monstruo. -comentó en respuesta.

— Él no es un monstruo, es mi prometido y lo amo como es.

— No lo amaras por mucho tiempo, eso te lo aseguro.

— ¿Que dices?

— Dígame Kagome, ¿Cree en el amor a primera vista?

Kagome comenzó a sentirse extraña con el pequeño, tanto que creyó que no había sido buena idea salir de la cabaña.

— Sí creo en el ¿Por qué? –decidió que seguirle la corriente era lo mejor por el momento.

Shippo sonrío de lado mostrando parte de su blanca dentadura.

— Pues yo me enamoré así de una hermosa chica.

Kagome suspiró, quizá Shippo no estaba tan perdido.

— ¿De verdad?

— ¡Sí, deberás!

Kagome sonrío y miro al zorrito, estaba más alto que el Shippo que había adoptado en antaño por ende estaba más guapo y lo que le faltaba.

— ¿Y quién es esa chica? –preguntó jugando.

De manera improvisada el kit tomo las manos de la azabache entre las suyas, sus miradas estaban atentas a lo que hiciera el contrario, el pequeño sabía que Sesshomaru se aproximaba a ellos y quería aprovechar la situación para molestarlo y dejarle en claro que él también lucharía por la azabache de ser necesario.

Todo pasó tan rápido ante los ojos de Kagome, ahora los labios del menor estaban sobre los suyos para después sentir el fuerte yuki del Inu.

"Trágame tierra" –pensó ella al instante.

Como pudo se quitó al zorro de encima y se acercó a Sesshomaru con su mano estirada para tocarlo, pero el retrocedió, no quería su toque.

Los zafiros se abrieron con sorpresa y comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Sin decir nada ella comenzó a correr sin dirección fija, estaba decepcionada, sentía como una apuñalada por la espalda. Ella no había hecho nada malo ¿o sí?

.

.

.

" _ **¿Vez lo que ocasionas?"**_

" _Ella me engaño" – respondió con enojo ante el reclamo de su vestía._

" _ **Si ella nos hubiera engañado no se habría ido así"**_

 _Sabía que llegaría este día en que ella me traicionaría, después de todo su corazón aún sigue siendo humano, y, como tal siempre está cambiando, yo solo fui algo temporal, me engañó._

" _ **Eres un cabeza dura"**_

 _Una fuerte riza lo saco de su pelea._

 _Mirando al frente el Kitsune estaba que no podía con el mismo en un ataque de risa._

— _¿Miraste todo? —preguntó calmándose un poco—, ella será mía chucho, aunque me odie después de haberla obligado a besarme varias veces, ella tiene que aprender a que yo mando._

— _¡Maldito mocoso!_

— _No puedes tocarme o mi padre no aceptará ayudarte._

— _No estés tan seguro de eso, si yo te hago algo, tu padre deberá entender yo soy su señor por ende deben respetarme. –contestó borrando la sínica sonrisa del zorro._

 _Sesshomaru no se esperó más y se elevó por los aires intentando dar con su mujer, esta vez sí que había metido la pata._

— _ **Te dije idiota, más te vale que arregles las cosas rápido.**_

Sobre volaba el extenso bosque que rodeaba la aldea de zorros y Kagome no aparecía por ningún lado. Se había desvanecido, ni un rastro de su olor.

Descendió en un riachuelo a beber un poco de agua, comenzaba a desesperarse y ni siquiera habían pasado una hora desde que había comenzado su búsqueda y ya se estaba volviendo loco, y, claramente eso no le estaba gustando.

Cuando Kagome se lo proponía podía desaparecer por completo, que ahora que analizaba la situación podían utilizar esa grandiosa habilidad para las batallas que se avecinaban, algo bueno dentro de aquel agujero negro.

— "Si yo fuera ella ¿dónde iría?" –se preguntaba mientras analizaba el sitio.

— " **Esto no pasaría si la hubieras marcado ya."**

Fastidiado comenzó a caminar por el bosque, expandiendo cada cierto tiempo una ola de yuki para localizarla.

El tiempo pasaba y seguía sin saber nada de ella, la desesperación le ganó, su lado animal lo dominó y la sangre comenzó a fluir, el pánico estaba en el aire.

No muy lejos Kagome se encontraba acostada sobre el césped cuando la fauna pasó corriendo panqueada, eso era señal de peligro, rápidamente se puso de pie y caminó en dirección contraria a los animales, iría por aquel que estuviera causando tanto miedo.

Al llegar al lugar grande fue su sorpresa cuando miró al dueño de tal atrocidad.

Enojada se aproximó a él, le haría frente, no podía lastimar a los inocentes solo porque le robaran un beso, estaba mal y se encargaría de darle su merecido.

Anulando su escudo dejó fluir su energía que comenzó a batallar con la demoniaca, caminaba erguida, decidida. Todo lugar donde ponía el pie era purificado. El demonio estaba tan sumido en sus deseos de sangre que ignoraba que la azabache estaba ahí.

Kagome estaba a tan solo dos pasos del imponente demonio decidió, hablarle.

— ¡No tienes derecho a matar porque estés enojado conmigo!

El demonio gruñó en respuesta, seguido de un zarpazo con su mano izquierda resplandeciente de verde.

— Kagome dejó que su lado yōkai actuara en esta ocasión, pero nunca se dejó consumir por el lado sanguinario.

Kagome gruñó en respuesta, las palabras ahora no funcionarían, eso estaba más que claro.

Ambos ojos carmín se miraban con sumo enojo, ninguno parecía querer ceder.

— " **Solo bésalo" –ordenó Dai***

Sin protestar Kagome solo lo besó, pero mientras lo hacía clavó sus garras en las muñecas de él para impedir que le atacara.

Sesshomaru pronto regresó a la normalidad, su cuerpo se sentía cansado y le ardían las muñecas.

Ahí vio a su Kagome parada con su lado demoniaco a flote sin dominarla, era impresionante, esa mujer era la perfecta.

— Kagome. –susurró relajándose, comenzaba a pesarle su cuerpo, se había excedido, sus piernas fallaron y se colapsó más nunca sintió el golpe.

— Sesshomaru. –respondió ella regresando a su lado humano.

Él sonrió con cansancio.

— ¿Porque lo hiciste? No tenías derecho, si estabas enojado conmigo por ese estúpido beso debiste venir a mí. –reprendió con enojo.

— No estoy molesto contigo. –respondió para caer en un sueño.

Después de todo ella sería su pareja y la única en la que se mostraría de esa manera tan… débil.

 **¡Tada!  
¿Les ha gustado?**

 **Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

 **Sayonara**

 **RT**

 **Dai*** Significa "grande" y describe a una mujer poderosa.


	11. ¿Disculpas?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

. -indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado. –_

—indica tiempo actual-

— **"Indica diálogo de bestia interna". -**

"Indica pensamientos"

 **Un Deseo no tan Deseado**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **¿Disculpas?**

No tenía idea de que había pasado, tenía vagos recuerdos de los sucesos, nada claro. De lo que estaba seguro era que no volvería a hacerle caso a Yako, se sentía mal, por primera vez en toda su vida, se arrepentía de dejarse llevar por su lado salvaje.

Se removió un poco, aún con los ojos cerrados chocando con algo a su lado obligándolo a abrir los ojos, llevándose una sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba. Su Kagome estaba ahí durmiendo a su lado. Una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios y sin pensarlo mucho abrazó el pequeño cuerpo femenino hundiendo su rostro en el espeso bosque azabache deleitándose.

No recordaba nada y quería recordar cómo es que ella estaba ahí.

"¿Debería pedir disculpas?" –se preguntó así mismo.

Él nunca pedía disculpas, nunca, no le habían educado para andar por ahí pidiendo disculpas, él hacia las cosas ignorando a todos después de todo, él era Sesshomaru lord del oeste no tenía por qué disculparse con nadie, pero ella sería la primera y la única que le escucharía pedir disculpas.

No era muy propio de él, le daba rabia de pensar en el hecho de pedir una disculpa. Era inaceptable.

Sí pedía disculpas, ¿sería como su padre?

No quería ser como su blando y misericordioso padre, él era mil veces mejor y no perdonaba la vida de nadie, no era blando ¿o sí?

 **"Lo correcto es pedir disculpas"** -le hablo Yako.

"Nadie pregunto si era o no correcto" -espeto irritado.

 **"No seas terco, pídele disculpas"** -volvió a hablarle Yako.

Cansado de esa situación decidió que lo mejor era levantarse y salir a despejar su mente.

Con mucho esfuerzo se levantó abandonado la tranquilidad que le traía la Azabache.

La miro al escuchar que bufaba ante su alejamiento, desaprobando el hecho de que él se había levantado.

Escuchándola susurrar su nombre entre sueños hizo que su corazón se acelerara, esa mujer le volvería loco.

No lo pensó más y salió.

Iría por el desayuno mientras meditaba, estaba en el gran dilema de pedir disculpas.

"Yo no voy a humillarme de esa manera"

Comenzaba a exasperarse. Él no era así. Algo malo le estaba pasando.

Entré más se alejaba de la cueva más crecía ese hueco en su estómago, no tenía ni la menor idea de que podría ser, pero, sea lo que sea que lo esté molestando necesitaba quitarlo de la raíz.

Llegó a un rio y pesco unos cuantos peses y tomó camino de regreso.

"Estúpidos sentimientos" –maldijo al aire.

Él era una máquina de matanza, entrenado para no sentir nada, era como una máquina. Ella tuvo algo que ver, esa bruja de la perla le hechizó y ahora se sentía débil.

Después de todo, eso hacen los sentimientos ¿no?

Regreso a la cueva molesto. Molesto por desconocer lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo, su mente e incluso sus poderes.

"El amor me hará débil" –pensó mirando que ella aún dormía.

Bufó dejando los pescados en la cueva para ir a buscar leña.

.

.

.

El olor de la madera ardiendo la despertó y lo primero que pensó fue en Sesshomaru. De un salto se puso de pie buscando al platinado con la mirada se relajó al verlo asando pescados en la entrada del a cueva.

Se aproximó a él sentándose a su lado.

— Buenos días. –saludó ella.

Él no contestó.

— Ya veo, aún sigues molesto conmigo. –habló con deje de tristeza.

De nuevo él no contestó.

— ¡No tenías derecho a herir de esa manera el bosque, si estabas molesto conmigo debiste venir a mí!

El permanecía callado, no iba a rebajarse.

— ¡Sesshomaru por dios! — gritó con enojo—, Te creí alguien más sereno y mira con lo que me tope, pudiste haber matado a algún inocente, ni el bosque merecía que lo tratarás de esa manera, aquí me tienes ahora puedes desquitar tu enojo conmigo si eso es lo que deseas.

Sesshomaru miraba a Kagome, analizaba lo que decía.

"Si supieras lo que pasó realmente para que me pusiera así"

" **Díselo, has que lo sepa** " –exigió Yako.

Los ojos de Kagome dejaron de ser azules para ser llenados por un rojo intenso.

— **Me decepcionas.** –escupió con enojo y enseguida salió dejando al yōkai sorprendido.

" **Será mejor que te disculpes** "

"Yo no haré tal cosa, no le debo explicaciones"

" **Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo** "

"Se te está haciendo costumbre"

" **Creo que Inuyasha te pego parte de su idiotez** "

Bufó ante la plática con su yo irracional.

Ese tema le estaba cansando.

Estaba decidido.

Pedir disculpas le hacía ver débil.

Él no se rebajaría.

.

.

.

"Creí que me amaba" –pensaba Kagome con tristeza en la copa de un árbol.

Era imposible el no llorar, lo amaba, más de lo que le gustaría, dolía y mucho.

Las lágrimas salían una tras otra delineando su fino rostro.

Qué importaba si la veían, necesitaba sacar su tristeza y frustración de una manera llorar era lo más inofensivo que se le había ocurrido.

Ella había hecho hasta lo imposible porque se abriera con ella, serían compañeros, lo que menos le importaba era la posición de cada uno, para ella eran iguales, enamorados.

¿Era tan difícil hablarle?

¿La dejaría por aquel beso robado?

Maldijo por primera vez el cambio en la línea del tiempo, quería regresar y seguir estúpidamente enamorada de Inuyasha, aunque también doliera.

Recordando cómo había llegado al Sengoku con un objetivo: traer la perla de regreso a su sitio.

¿En qué momento el destino decidió que su lugar estaba con Sesshomaru?

¿Es que acaso creen que Sesshomaru la puede amar?

Eso era lo único que pedía: Amor. Amar y ser Amada.

¿Era mucho pedir?

Las amargas lágrimas la llevaron a navegar en los sueños, sueños donde todo era felicidad.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru comenzó a ver que atardecía y decidió ir por ella, aún no tenía ni idea de que le diría, pero eso no lo detendría para ir a buscarla.

Caminó siguiendo su rastro de olor.

" **Pendejo, la has hecho llorar** "

Ignoró aquel reclamo de su bestia.

Caminó y caminó por largo rato hasta que la escuchó llamarlo.

La miró sobre una copa de un roble, dormía y entre sueños le llamaba.

" **¿Seguirás diciendo que no quieres disculparte?** "

Exasperado por aquella insistencia en las disculpas decidió que primero hablaría con ella, las disculpas irían como la última opción una que nunca tomaría.

" **Es tu compañera, ella puede verte débil y no se burlará de ti** "

No respondió.

" **Ella te ama, así como eres ¿Qué es lo que te detiene para abrirte a ella?** "

Duché, Yako había dado con la pregunta correcta, poniendo a pensar al lord en todo buscando algo que fuera la razón para ser así con ella.

Lo medió por largos minutos cuando por fin le respondió.

"El miedo"

" **Ella es nuestra fortaleza, no debes temer.** "

"Quizá tengas razón, hablaré con ella"

De un salto llegó al lado de ella y tomándola en brazos cual princesa regresó a la cueva.

 **¡Tada!**

 **¿Les ha gustado?**

 **Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

 **Sayonara**

 **RT**


	12. Adelantando planes

**Inuyasha ©Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Espero que les guste micho este capítulo dedicado a PuniTaisho123**

 **Un Deseo no tan Deseado**

 **Capítulo 12**

Después de aquel incidente días atrás en la cueva casi no dirigían la palabra, estaban molestos el uno con el otro y no sabían el motivo.

Sesshomaru siempre iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos delante de ella, con gesto enojado.

Por otra parte, ella iba tranquila, pero esperaba una disculpa de parte de él, ¿era mucho pedir que se disculpara con ella? Ahora se daba cuenta que quizá las disculpas nunca las escucharía de boca de él y siendo sincera no se imaginaba a Sesshomaru disculpándose, pero, ¿Qué tenía de malo soñar con que lo hiciera una vez?

Sesshomaru también iba pensando en lo que pasaría si el llegase a disculparse y lo que pudiera pensar ella de él, sabía que la culpa era suya por haberla juzgado antes de siquiera permitirle explicar lo que pasaba. Con este nuevo futuro sabía que el Kitsune sería completamente diferente al cachorro huérfano de antes. Esa era una de las razones por las que no quería que la chica se viera con el pequeño a solas, era un macho después de todo, y lo que lo empeoraba era su periodo de juventud que donde no importaba si la hembra estaba o no emparejada y mucho menos importaba si eran mucho más débiles que el otro macho siempre peleaba de una u otra manera.

Gruñó molesto llamando la atención de la azabache.

— Sesshomaru, ¿sucede algo malo?

En ese momento él regresó a la realidad.

Su mirada dorada se topó con los zafiros de ella que derramaban preocupación hacia su persona.

— ¿Qué sucede Miko? –preguntó sin dejar de mirarla.

— Es solo que te notas mal, me preocupas y mucho, Sesshomaru.

Por primera vez en días él le sonrió.

Automáticamente su cuerpo se relajó ante aquella sonrisa.

— ¿Te preocupa algo? –preguntó ella sin dejar de mirar los soles que le hipnotizaban.

" **Te dije que ella se daría cuenta"**

Se aproximó a ella y con su brazo izquierdo le rodeó los hombros y la atrajo a su pecho.

Agachando su cabeza para aspirar su fragancia dijo: — Eres impresionante.

Kagome se sintió feliz ante ese comentario.

— ¿Que pensarías de mí sí me disculpara? –susurró aún en el abrazo.

Ahí fue donde Kagome comprendió todo, una carcajada brotó de sus labios.

— ¡No te burles mujer!

— Lo siento no pude evitarlo, Sesshomaru, yo no pensaría nada malo de ti, y mucho menos haría algo que te avergonzara; soy tu mujer, una disculpa no te hace débil ante mí.

— Kagome –le robó un beso—, ¿Cómo has sabido que algo me preocupa?

Ella soltó una ligera risotada — Eso es sencillo—sonrió—, aprendí a leerte.

— Mujer estás loca.

— Loca, pero por ti. –le lambio la mejilla y se echó a correr.

Sesshomaru sonrió, esa mujer sí que le movía su mundo 360 grados, no lo pensó más y se lanzó tras ella, extrañamente eso le estaba divirtiendo, le hacía sentir como cuando era cachorro y jugaba con su padre a perseguirle.

.

.

.

Tirados sobre la espesa hierba ella reía mientras miraban las estrellas.

— Mira, esa de ahí se parece a ti. –señaló un conjunto de estrellas que, para ella, parecían un perro gigante.

— Mira, esa se parece a Inuyasha. –señaló otro conjunto de estrellas.

— Mira esa parece una araña. –señaló ella un conjunto más mientras reía.

Se giró sobre la hierba hasta quedar frente a él y sonreírle.

— Sesshomaru—él dirigió su atención a ella—, sabes a veces creo que estoy soñando y con algo muy caro. –suspiró mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Extendiendo su mano hasta rosar sus garras con la delicada piel de las mejillas haciendo que ella le mirara.

— Kagome, puede que no lo creas, pero… —los azulejos de ella brillaron—, a pesar de todo lo que he pasado en mi vida, esta es la primera vez que me siento soñar despierto. Es la primera vez en mis milenos de vida que experimento esto y aún me es difícil acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida y a estás sensaciones nuevas en mi vida…

Kagome no aguantó más y le calló con un tierno beso que él no tardó en corresponder y profundizar más el beso, esa mujer era sorprendente. Le hacía olvidar todo con una facilidad impresionante. Tendría que comenzar a tomar medidas drásticas para no olvidar su compostura como lord.

Minutos hasta que el aire se hizo necesario se separaron, les unía un pequeño hilo de baba y sus alientos chocaban.

La pación adornaba el ambiente.

— Sesshomaru. –susurró ella con un brillo en sus ojos.

— Kagome.

— Nunca creí decir esto, pero… agradezco a la perla por unirnos.

El platinado sonrió y la calló con un beso.

— Tenemos que buscar un lugar para dormir. –habló el al recuperar el aliento.

Y con mucho pesar se levantaron para ir a buscar un lugar seguro para pasar esa noche.

.

.

.

— ¡General! –entró corriendo un joven Yōkai gritando como loco por los enormes pasillos del castillo.

— ¿Qué sucede Suichi? –preguntó el general al verle irrumpir en su despacho.

— ¡Han matado a tres de nuestros soldados y han quemado nuestra bandera! —hizo una pausa—, nos han declarado la guerra, viene una horda de humanos hacía el palacio, ¡la gran guerra ha comenzado antes!

El general se puso de pie y corrió a la gran torre de vigilancia. —¡Todos estén alerta!

— Inuyasha, estas a cargo de las tropas B, haz tu trabajo.

Caminaba pensativo por los pasillos cuando una figura femenina se cruzó en su camino.

— ¿Qué planeas?

— Iré por nuestro hijo, tiene que venir aquí y apresurar las cosas, todo se ha adelantado.

— No lo arruines Taisho.

— ¿Tienes algo que ver en esto? –preguntó con enojo el hombre.

Ella soltó una elegante risa.

— Digamos que, el hijo primogénito de un terrateniente es más importante que pensar que un Inu yōkai es peligroso.

— Eres una maldita, ¿sabes lo que has hecho? –preguntó con enojo.

Los ojos del general se colorearon de carmín y tomando a la demonesa del cuello y estampándola contra una pared.

— No tientes a tu suerte Inukimi porque no seré responsable de lo que te suceda.

— No… pasará…nada… Taisho.

Al instante el general soltó a la mujer y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia la salida del castillo.

— Mas te vale Inukimi.

— Suichi, envía a alguien a la aldea de los Taijiya y a otro por los sacerdotes yo iré por mi hijo.

Taisho salió en busca de su hijo, necesitaba que regresaran de urgencia al castillo. Si sus cálculos no le fallaban estarían en la aldea Kitsune o cerca de ella.

Solo le bastó un par de horas para llegar a la aldea de los Kitsunes.

— ¡General Taisho! –exclamó sorprendido uno de los guardias de la aldea.

— Necesito hablar con tu jefe.

El joven zorro asintió y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la cabaña de su líder.

— General Taisho, ¿a qué debo su visita? –preguntó con sorpresa.

— Es completamente necesaria su presencia en el castillo, la guerra ha comenzado y si se quedan aquí correrán peligro.

— ¡Eso es grave!

— Quiero hablar con mi hijo.

— Su hijo y compañera tienen dos días fuera de la aldea.

— ¿Cómo está eso? –preguntó extrañado el platinado.

El jefe zorro explicó lo sucedido con su hijo y que después de eso no los había visto más.

El general soltó una sonora carcajada mientras terminaba de escuchar el incidente.

— Iré a buscarlos ustedes diríjanse al palacio, ya está preparado para que todos los habitantes de tu aldea vivan dentro, protegidos.

Y sin decir más el platinado salió de la cabaña buscando rastro alguno de su hijo y al dar con él apresuró su paso, no quería que se hiciera más tarde, el que todo se adelantara cambiaba los planes, Kagome y su hijo tendrían que consumar su unión lo antes posible para dar paso al ser que les traería la paz a todos.

No tardó mucho en toparse con una aldea en completas ruinas en las que el olor de su hijo resaltaba mucho, buscó más y dio con un rastro de ambos.

Y gracias a su gran olfato dio con ellos en una cueva a unas horas de la aldea.

— ¡Sesshomaru! –gritó mientras ingresaba a la cueva despertando a la pareja.

— ¿Qué haces aquí padre? –preguntó con enojo ante el hecho de que les hubiera despertado.

— Tenemos que regresar al palacio vienen directo a atacarnos, ya he enviado a los kitsunes y he mandado por los Taijiya y los monjes ya deben de estar por llegar al palacio, ustedes son los que deben de tener el mando, yo ahora soy solo un general.

Inmediatamente se pusieron en marcha al palacio, debían apresurar todo.

"Al caño nuestros planes" –pensó Sesshomaru mientras llevaba a Kagome en sus brazos.

" **Por fin tendremos que culminar nuestra unión** " –celebró Yako.

"Hump"

Y antes de que se hiciera de día llegaron al castillo donde los ya estaban sus nuevos aliados esperándolos.

 **¡Tada!**

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias.**


	13. En tiempos de Guerra

Hola a todos! he vuelto con actualización, despues de un mes completamente lleno de drabbles diarios intentaré actializar semanalmente.

Gracias por seguir aqui leyendome!

 **Un deseo no tan deseado**

 **capítulo 13**

 **En tiempos de guerra.**

Trazaban los planes para estar preparados al inminente ataque, cada vez se veían más humanos acercarse al palacio. Kagome estaba más que preocupada, no entendía que había orillado a que actuaran de esa manera.

Ahora en el palacio estaban todos los yōkai de Japón y todos aliados como una sola especie, era en extremo impresionante ante los ojos de Kagome el trato entre ellos.

Pero la decepción creció en su pecho desde el momento en que piso el castillo de regreso, ella como humana representaba a toda esa gente que venía ahora toda furiosa hacía ellos sin saber el motivo de su ataque.

Mientras que por otro lado, su incomodidad aumentaba al saber que tendrían que adelantar todos sus planes, y lo que más le avergonzaba era estar rodeada de individuos que podían claramente saber con solo oler el aire un poco o captar un ligero sonido, lo que estaba pasando entre ellos en cualquier momento.

Sesshomaru le había hablado en lo que consistía la marca Inu y le apenaba que al momento del coito alguien los escuchara o simplemente estuvieran enterados de lo que acababa de suceder. Eso para ella no era agradable, como humana de XXI el pudor y sobre todo el perfil bajo entre la pareja al tener su momento era algo que no debía faltar; era una lástima que Sesshomaru no compartiera el mismo pensamiento, le gustaba hacer notar lo que le pertenecía y Kagome no era la excepción, todos tenían que saber que se pertenecían mutuamente.

Subía las escaleras para llegar a la torre de vigilancia frontal, necesitaba informarse de todo y no permitiría que creyeran que ella era una muñeca que le gustaba dar órdenes. No señor, a ella la respetarían de otra manera, le obedecerían por lealtad y porque ella se lo había ganado no porque lo exigiera.

"Informes" pidió a Suichi que estaba a unos metros delante de ella.

"Los humanos avanzan rápido, lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es poner un escudo para que no pasen más allá de _El bosque de Inuyasha_ Informó recibiendo un asentimiento de aprobación de ella.

El recorrido de ella siguió hasta llegar al área de entrenamiento donde se encontró con ambos hermanos en un arduo entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, con solo ver la mirada de Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que estaba disfrutando de darle una paliza a su medio hermano.

Fue en ese momento donde Kagome los comparó, eran medios hermanos pero no se parecían en nada más allá de algunas semejanzas físicas. Sesshomaru era atento mientras que Inuyasha era un caso perdido, Sesshomaru era todo lo contrario a Inuyasha y lo hacía destacar mucho más de lo que pensó. Inuyasha no tenía oportunidad alguna contra su hermano mayor.

Minutos después terminaron, fue entonces que ambos machos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la azabache, el más joven hizo una reverencia ante ella y se marchó.

"Idiota" susurró el ambarino mientras le veía alejarse con las orejas abajo.

"No tienes que ser tan duro, se ve mal, ¿Por qué no hablas con él?"

Sesshomaru ahogo una carcajada "No"

"Anda, lo haces tú o lo haré yo"

Su respuesta fue un gruñido.

Ella río y le dio un beso.

"Creo que el poderoso Sesshomaru tiene una debilidad" habló ella robándole otro beso.

"Muy graciosa, mujer insolente" gruño "No sé cómo no te mate antes"

Una sonora carcajada salió de ella.

"Anda ve, no dejes que Inuyasha se quede así" le guiño un ojo "Hazlo por mí, sé que se podrán llevar mejor, hazlo como algo extra de nuestra misión, después de todo nuestro hijo será como él."

El guardó silencio, ella sabía cómo hacer para convencerlo.

Ya no dijo nada se despidieron con un beso.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Preguntó de mala gana al saberse seguido por su medio hermano.

"Hump"

"Si has venido a molestarme será mejor que te vayas, no estoy de humor"

El mayor se sentó al lado del hanyō haciendo que este lo mirara.

"¿Alguna vez te has sentido solo, como que no estás en tu lugar?" Preguntó el menor a su hermano sin mirarlo acostándose en el césped.

El mayor lo imitó.

"Cuando era más joven, padre nunca me miró como lo hace contigo, yo nunca existí ante la mirada de él hasta que fui a mi primera guerra y demostré que era digno de ser su hijo, fue entonces que me presentó ante todos como primogénito"

Al instante la atención de Inuyasha fue completamente centrada en su hermano.

"Cuando creí que mi padre me veía como su hijo me enteré que salía con una princesa humana a escondidas de mi madre, una noche lo seguí y descubrí que esa mujer estaba esperando un cachorro. Él ya hablaba contigo, sus ojos brillaban de algo que nunca pude tener de él, desde ese momento decidí olvidarme de los sentimientos, dejé todo de lado y me enfoque en llevar las riendas del oeste. Él había comenzado a cambiar, supe que moriría cuando regresó de una batalla con una herida, cosa que, nunca había pasado a él. Era imposible tocarlo cuando se trataba de una pelea, pero ese día después de 700 años de vida lo vi llegar herido."

Hizo una pausa mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a la sombra de un árbol.

"Fue ahí donde supe que los dragones querían nuestras tierras, salí a luchar junto a él meses después, siendo testigo de que había comenzado a debilitarse. Ryūkotusei le clavó una de sus enormes garras en el estómago, al final ganamos la pelea pero, esa misma noche tú decidiste nacer y los humanos que adoraban a tu madre decidieron matarla, así que, padre fue a salvarla muy a costa de su vida.

Inuyasha en ese momento se sentó, estaba sorprendido, su hermano sí que había sufrido bastante.

"Lo siento" fue lo único que salió del menor.

Sesshomaru elevo una de sus finas cejas

"Yo siempre me he sentido menos que una persona, así es como todos me tratan, a excepción de mi padre, el resto me ve como un insecto" Hizo una pausa mientras se rascaba la nuca "Je je je siempre he querido ser como tú más yo ni a la mitad llego"

En ese momento Sesshomaru decidió reír.

"Idiota, no tienes que intentar ser alguien más, solo se tú"

Inuyasha le miró feliz, le había reconfortado demasiado esa charla y de cierta manera los había unido más.

El resto de la tarde ambos miraron el atardecer juntos en la entrada de una de las cabañas de armas, la tensión entre amos había desaparecido casi por completo.

"Te dije que nuestro hijo se llevaría bien con Inuyasha"

"No me lo recuerdes Inu no Taisho, ese hanyō no merece que mi hijo le hable" Inukimi estaba que echaba humo de lo furiosa que se encontraba.

"Tú no puedes decidir eso, y si vas a continuar así tendré que ocuparme de ti de una manera más...efectiva" advirtió mientras elevaba su mano haciendo brillar de verdoso sus garras.

"¿Me estás amenazando?" pregunto elevando una de sus finas cejas.

"Tómalo como quieras Irasue, solo te lo advierto con mis hijos no te metas"

"Se te olvida que también es mi hijo"

"A ti se te olvida que soy el señor del castillo y soy yo quien da las órdenes" contestó seguido de un gruñido.

"Yo soy parte de las decisiones de este castillo al ser yo tu...

Un fuerte gruñido se escuchó del macho callando a la mujer.

"Cierra la boca o te la cierro Irasue"

Irasue gruñó como respuesta y se marchó enojada.

Sesshomaru caminaba por los anchos pasillos, nunca se imaginó que hablar con su medio hermano fuera tan liberador. Esta vez Kagome tuvo razón y le agradecería al llegar a la habitación.

" **Te dije que ella era la indicada** " le recordó Yako

"Hump" fue la respuesta hacia su bestia.

" **De nada** " respondió mientras regresaba a estar quieto en una esquina.

Sesshomaru caminaba por los pasillos de las habitaciones reales cuando el fuerte gruñido acompañado de una fuerte descarga de yoki proveniente de su padre lo alertó, cambiando de dirección se fue aproximando a la habitación de sus padres cuando la puerta fue abierta y su madre salió completamente molesta y diciendo maldiciones.

"¿Qué habrá sucedido?" se preguntó al momento de ver como pasaba su madre sin siquiera notarlo.

" **Pregunta a padre** " sugirió Yako pues al igual que él quería saber porque sus padres habían peleado.

Se aproximó a la puerta entre abierta de la recamara de su padre y toco para después ingresar.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó sacando del trance a su padre.

"Oh Sesshomaru, no te escuché entrar" sonrió más su mirada era triste, "No pasa nada hijo, ve a dormir, tienes una linda mujer esperando por ti" le guiñó el ojo haciendo que el menor rodara los ojos y soltara un suspiro.

"Oh ya sé por dónde vas ahora, no voy a apresurar nada con ella si ella no está lista."

El mayor rio ante la respuesta de su hijo, sin duda, era bastante listo.

Sesshomaru ya no dijo palabra alguna simplemente se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse.

"Hijo, cuídate de tu madre" le advirtió.

En respuesta el aludido solo asintió y continúo con su camino a sus aposentos.

Las dudas comenzaron a azotarlo, algo no estaba bien, con la advertencia de su padre significaba una sola cosa: el enemigo vivía bajo el mismo techo.

Apresurando su paso con temor por la vida de Kagome y Rin se acercó a la habitación de la menor y verificó que todo estuviera en orden para luego ir a la de la azabache.

Pensando que Kagome estaría más que dormida entro despacio a la habitación pero no la encontró en cama, sintió la ligera brisa del aire, el gran ventanal al balcón estaba abierto y ella estaba de espaldas mirando atentamente el firmamento.

A paso lento se aproximó a ella abrazándola por la espalda llenando sus pulmones de su exquisito aroma, dando un pequeño lengüetazo a su óvulo derecho haciéndola suspirar.

"¿Cómo te ha ido con Inuyasha?"

El gruño.

"Como te gusta romper el momento, mujer imprudente, no hacía falta que lo mencionaras"

Kagome soltó una ligera risilla inclinando su cabeza a la derecha dejando al descubierto su cuello, por instinto Sesshomaru clavo su rostro ahí.

"Vamos a dormir Sesshomaru, mañana será un largo día" susurró ella tendiéndole una invitación a dormir juntos.

Sesshomaru depositó un lengüetazo en la clavícula haciéndola jadear para después llevarla a la cama en brazos, después de todo ella tenía razón mañana sería un largo día para ambos.

 **Continuará**

 **Tada!**

 **¿les gusto?**

 **Espero sus comentarios y/o sugerencias.**


	14. ¡No te rindas!

**Dedicado a** CinthiaMendez

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

. -indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado_. –

—indica tiempo actual-

—" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **Un deseo no tan Deseado**

 **Capítulo** **14**

Y como lo habían dicho, el día comenzó a tornarse muy pesado, Kagome era la que lo resentía más, su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a nada de esto, ahora cargaba un vestuario y armadura exactamente igual a las de Sesshomaru.

 _He dicho que no iras al frente conmigo._

 _¡Vamos Sesshomaru, tu como yo sabemos que yo formo parte de esta guerra, no puedes pretender que me quede aquí dentro mientras tú le haces al héroe!_

 _No me hagas repetirlo mujer imprudente, no iras y punto.- con esto él cerro el tema e intentó dejar más que claro que era una orden y tenía que acatarla._

 _No, yo iré contigo—hizo una pausa y le miró arrugar el entrecejo—¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrarte que soy fuerte?_

 _Él se quedó en silencio por unos segundos meditando en lo que tendría que hacer para salir al campo con él y solo había una forma de probar que su entrenamiento había mejorado y que dejaría de ser un estorbo en plena guerra y pusiera su vida en riesgo._

 _Solo te dejaré ir si usas armadura y vences a Inuyasha, mi padre y a mí en una pelea, nosotros tres en tu contra.- Eso al principio le pareció excesivo pero solo de esa manera probaría que su hembra ya era suficientemente fuerte para salir al campo de batalla._

 _Kagome le miró por bastante rato, luego suspiró._

 _Bien, lo haremos como tú digas y quieras señor mandón._

De esta manera Kagome quedó esperando por los tres inus.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste que?!- Preguntó con sorpresa Inuyasha mientras intentaba contener la risa.

— Creo que eso es demasiado exagerado, hijo.

— No lo es, recuerda que ella y yo nos enfrentamos a algo mucho peor, debo convencerme que ella está más que lista para el al campo de batalla.

— Pero no me parece buena idea, nosotros seremos muy bruscos, dile a la hija de los taijiya que luche con ella- sugirió el mayor.

— No puedo hacer eso, la taijiya se va a contener, ese par parecen hermanas.

Inuyasha asintió.

— Inuyasha será mejor que le digas a tu hembra que te prepare todo para luchar- ordenó su padre.

Los tres Inus se fueron cada uno por su lado, Sesshomaru era el único que estaba preparado para la dichosa batalla.

Fue el primero en llegar al campo de batalla y ella ya estaba ahí, dándole la espalda.

Debía admitir que le quedaba ese atuendo, se veía exquisita con el puesto. Definitivamente su mujer sería una hembra envidiada por muchas, a pesar de su naturaleza humana era bastante galante y refinada, algo extraño en las humanas.

Se aproximo de manera lenta a ella para rodearla con sus brazos y esconder su rostro en su cuello y llenarse de su aroma.

— Sesshomaru- gimió ella al sentirlo depositar un beso.

Complacido el macho se separó de ella para girarla y mirar sus hermosos ojos que destellaban, y de manera rápida le robo un beso.

Un carraspeo a sus espaldas les hizo regresar a la realidad.

—¡Kami! Que bella te vez.- Alago Inu no Taisho.

Kagome se sonrojo ante las palabras de su suegro.

Todos listos y en posición, Inuyasha fue el primero en atacar, haciéndole segunda Inu no Taisho y Sesshomaru.

Era el momento de demostrar que ella podía defenderse sola, esquivando los múltiples ataques con gran agilidad y precisión anticipando cada zarpazo, ninguno había desenvainado sus espadas, era una completa lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

La batalla comenzaba a hacerse más intensa, ahora las armas comenzaban a ser utilizadas, Kagome demostró que no era necesaria ninguna arma para ella, al poder manejar el reiki de manera perfecta podía hacer una espada con su poder o incluso un arco.

Cuatro horas después, Inuyasha fue el primero en ser derrotado, Kagome estaba demostrando de lo que podría llegar a hacer, Inu no Taisho fue el segundo en ser derrotado, ahora era una pelea entre el Dai yōkai más fuerte y la única Miko-yōkai en toda la historia jamás se había visto algo parecido, los choques de poder eran intensos.

Mas sin embargo dos horas más tarde el cuerpo de Kagome comenzó a agotarse, aún así no se dejaría vencer, ella tenía que ganarle a él o de lo contrario no iría a la guerra a su lado.

Otra gran ola de poder se extendió en el palacio llamando la atención de todos, invitándolos a mirar.

Kagome se rodeó con un escudo mientras recuperaba un poco el aliento sin dejar de mirar a Sesshomaru.

— ¡No te contengas! -le grito Kagome a Sesshomaru al ver que también comenzaba a bajar el ritmo, -Un enemigo no va a detenerse.

— Hump. -fue la respuesta de él al verse descubierto.

Dos pares de ojos dorados miraban la batalla estaban emocionados, Kagome resulto ser una excelente peleadora y no solo en batalla uno contra uno si no que habían estado atacándola sin parar los tres e incluso Inu no Taisho que era más fuerte había sido, pero la causa real de que aún estuvieran ambos ahí era el hecho de ver a Kagome vencer al "gran" Sesshomaru.

Kagome comenzaba a creer que Sesshomaru era invencible pero justo cuando se creyó vencida una idea cruzo por su mente así que se dejó capturar, Sesshomaru mordió el anzuelo y la tomo por el cuello en ese instante ella sonrió.

En ese instante Inukimi ingreso al lugar, quería saber que era lo que mantenía a todos en ese lugar.

Rio al ver a su hijo tomando por el cuello a la que sería su mujer, llamando la atención de los dos espectadores.

— Sabía que esa chiquilla no era digna de mi hijo.

Inu no Taisho la miró con enojo pero cuando iba a contestar un fuerte ruido les hizo mirar a la pareja.

Tres pares de ojos dorados miraron con asombro pues Sesshomaru estaba lejos había impactado contra una de las paredes, y Kagome sonreía.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? -preguntó Inuyasha sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos miraban.

— Creo que Kagome acaba de ganarle a Sesshomaru. -contestó el general.

Sesshomaru se incorporó y caminó hacia la mujer de manera lenta, que estaba en posición de ataque esperando a que él se acercara.

Un paso de distancia ella le atacó y el con agilidad lo esquivo y la tomó de la cintura para darle un beso.

Para todos era la primera vez que Sesshomaru hacía una demostración de cariño como esas, nunca lo habían mirado hacer algo parecido, sin duda ese día había resultado algo nuevo e innovador para todos.

— ¡Felicidades Kag! -gritó efusivo Inuyahsa olvidando los protocolos.

El menor se dio cuenta de su error al verse observado por todos y agachó la cabeza dispuesto a pedir perdón, más la cantarina risa de Kagome le hizo levantar la mirada.

— Muchas gracias Inu. -Todos miraron a Kagome que no paraba de reir.

Caminaron hasta la salida y fue ahí donde ella se atrevió a abrazar a Inuyasha por su lado derecho y a Sesshomaru por su lado izquierdo, Inu no Taisho los observaba desde atrás con una amplia sonrisa.

"Esa mujer ha hecho lo que yo no pude en muchos años." Pensó observándolos.

— ¿No me vas a decir nada Sesshomaru?

— Hump.

Kagome rio —No seas gruñon, admite que no creías que ganaría.

— Podrás ir al campo de batalla, SOLO si llevas la armadura y el traje.- ordeno.

Solto un bufido— está bien.

Sesshomaru la abrazo y la atrajo a él.

— Kagome.-hablo mientras le mordía el lóbulo derecho.

— Mmmm...

— Kagome.- repitió ahora pasando su lengua por la clavícula.

— Sesshomaru. - suspiró enamorada.

Las caricias comenzaron a hacerse más insistentes, parecía que esta noche por fin sería de ambos.

 **Continuará**

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **Espero sus comentarios (no sean malitos)**


	15. El comienzo

**Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Un Deseo no tan deseado**

 **Capítulo 15: El comienzo.**

El sol comenzaba a salir y Sesshomaru se encontraba admirando el desnudo cuerpo de ella, aun no quería levantarse, quería disfrutar un poco más de su ahora compañera en todas las leyes.

No cabía en la felicidad, ella por fin se había entregado, sin necesidad de obligarla a nada, ahora venía la parte difícil de su misión: La batalla.

Tenía que esperar dos días para saber si Kagome había quedado en cinta después de esta noche o alguna de las siguientes, su cachorro sería de vital importancia para la lucha es no le agradaba en nada pero que podía hacer él en contra de lo que ya les había impuesto el destino. Si su hijo tendría que luchar lo haría y él sería su apoyo.

Un quejido lo regresó a la realidad.

Sus ojos dorados se posaron en los azules chispeantes de ella que le miraba con una tierna sonrisa.

\- Buenos días. -saludo.

\- Hump-se inclinó hacia ella robándole un beso-, así es como se dan los buenos días.

Ella soltó una risilla.

-Oh, como usted ordene Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sonrió, definitivamente la mujer era todo menos ordinaria.

\- Te amo. -susurró ella escondiendo la cara en el pecho masculino.

.

.

.

Inu no Taisho, que se encontraba haciendo guardia nocturna había presenciado el acto al pasar por fuera de la habitación.

"Cuando Inukimi sepa que nuestro cachorro terminó su unión con la humana hervirá de rabia"

"Ni que lo digas, será mejor estar al pendiente de ella, no quiero otra guerra"

"Tienes toda la razón, la tendré que vigilar personalmente"

Lo que más preocupaba al viejo yokai era la actitud de su compañera, le hacía creer que era otra persona de la que se trataba, cuando conoció a Inukimi ella era todo lo contrario a la actualidad, eso le había atraído de ella muy a pesar de que su matrimonio fue arreglado por sus padres para mantener el fuerte linaje en el oeste, la yokai de la que se enamoró se fue, se fue 100 años antes de que conociera a la princesa humana madre de Inuyasha.

Siempre había querido tener más cachorros pero después del nacimiento de su primogénito ella se había negado a él, y le había dolido su vida comenzó a perder color tanto que había descuidado lo que más importaba: su hijo.

Se lamento el haberse alejado de su hijo, aún lo hace, él necesitaba de su padre y lo abandonó dejándolo con la persona equivocada que, para ese entonces, parecía la correcta. Cuando conoció a la princesa Izayoi se prometió a no cometer el mismo error, lamentablemente el día que su segundo hijo llegaba al mundo había resultado herido de gravedad por su pelea con Ryukotusei y aun así partió a defender a su mujer e hijo. De no ser por su hijo y la sacerdotisa él no viviera y definitivamente habría lamentado haber dejado a su segundo hijo solo.

Suspiró pensar en el pasado y reflexionar sobre sus errores le hacía ver el con claridad el campo de posibilidades que se abría al frente, ahora su hijo estaba emparejado y disfrutaría la siguiente etapa en su vida.

Sesshomaru asumiría en su totalidad el cargo de señor cardinal, no había vuelta atrás, ya está más que preparado y eso lo llenaba de orgullo.

.

.

.

\- Sesshomaru. -llamó la azabache.

-Hump.

\- Crees que tú y yo... -comenzó a jugar con sus dedos-, después de lo de anoche... vayamos a ser papás. Terminó de preguntar con la cara roja a tal punto que si ponías un huevo sobre ella se cocía.

El platinado alzó una de sus finas cejas –Kagome, ¿te preocupa algo?

Kagome le miró sin decir nada.

\- Lo normal es que ya estés gestado.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de sorpresa.

\- ¿Como puedo asegurarme? -pregunto con emoción

Sesshomaru le sonrió.

\- Dos días y podrás sentir al cachorro en ti.

Kagome sonrió y le abrazó emocionada.

.

.

.

Kagome era espectadora de los entrenamientos entre Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, le gustaba mirar el gran progreso que habían tenido ambos.

\- ¡Estuviste genial Inuyasha! -felicitó Kagome.

\- Gracias, felicidades por su compromiso. -felicitó sonriendo y abrazando a ambos.

Kagome se sonrojo y los machos rieron haciendo que ella riera.

La hora de comer llegó y todos estaban en la mesa, Inu no Taisho se miraba más serio de lo normal, la tensión estaba en el aire.

\- Atención. -habló el Taisho mayor-, quiero anunciar que desde hoy dejo de ser el lord, me retiro, seré fiel general de tu ejercito hijo. -hizo una reverencia a su primogénito.

\- No entiendo, ¿acaso ya te has emparejado? -preguntó con enojo Inukimi.

Inu no Taisho respondió: -Nuestro hijo a encontrado la felicidad en Kagome, ahora debes obedecerla a ella, es tu Lady.

La mujer se puso de pie dispersando su yuki.

Sesshomaru por inercia cubrió a Kagome con su cuerpo.

\- ¡Basta! -ordeno Sesshomaru a su madre.

\- ¡Esa mujer será tu sentencia de muerte! -grito para luego retirarse enojada del lugar.

Todos estaban demasiado enojados ante la actitud de la dama.

\- Inuyasha-llamó su hermano-, que lleven a esa mujer al calabozo.

El mencionado asintió y caminó con dos guardias a sus espaldas perdiéndose de la mirada de los que aún se encontraban en el gran salón.

\- Es tu mamá Sesshomaru. -habló por fin la azabache.

\- Sea o no tiene que respetar a mi mujer, no permitiré que se meta con mi familia.

El mayor sonrió ante la respuesta de su hijo, le llenaba el pecho de orgullo.

 **Continuará**


	16. Anuncios Cardinales

****Un deseo no tan deseado****

 ** **Capítulo 16****

 ** **Anuncios Cardinales****

Era medio día y a pesar de lo que acontecía en el palacio de Oeste se respiraba paz, vigilaban el avance de los atacantes a diario, ya tenían todo listo para cuando cruzaran la gran pradera, donde iniciaba parte del territorio del palacio fuera de los muros, varias tropas ya preparadas a salir a su encuentro y no dejarlos avanzar más.

Kagome amaba estar en los jardines, pero, comenzaba a aburrirse de estar todo el tiempo sola, y es que, con Sesshomaru como líder la mayor parte del tiempo estaba encerrado en su despacho leyendo tratados y acuerdos.

Con gran pesadez se puso de pie y caminó al interior del palacio, en la entrada fue interceptada por la pequeña Rin.

\- Rin, ¿no deberías estar en tus lecciones?

La pequeña bajo rostro apenada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

\- Lo siento señorita Kagome, pero me aburrí y me escapé de Jaken. –explico la pequeña.

\- Rin, sabes que es importante que tomes esas lecciones, Sesshomaru mismo te lo explico, ahora, regresa a esas lecciones señorita o tendré que informarle a tu padre.

La pequeña iba a protestar pero ante la idea de que el Señor Sesshomaru se enterara le aterro así que sin pensarlo dos veces decidió regresar, la azabache ante la acción de la pequeña soltó una pequeña risita y continuó con su camino.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el dogo de entrenamiento, Inu no Taisho se encontraba dándole una paliza a su hijo menor.

\- Lo estás haciendo mal. –regañó el general a su hijo más joven.

\- Bah!

\- Si no aprendes a manejar correctamente esta espada Tessaiga pasará a manos de tu hermano. –advirtió.

\- Pero esta espada es inútil, no hace nada. –reprochó en menor.

Inu no Taisho frunció el ceño con molestia, se aproximó a su hijo y con su diestra le dio un fuerte golpe en el área de la nuca, inmediatamente Inuyasha cayó noqueado al suelo.

"Idiota" pensó el mayor marchándose inmediatamente del lugar.

.

.

.

Kagome estaba a tres puertas del despacho de Sesshomaru, una enorme sonrisa le acompañaba quería disfrutar de un poco de tiempo de calidad con él, dando un par de golpes en la puerta anunciando su entrada, no espero a que él le respondiera a su llamado e ingresó.

El platinado ni siquiera levantó la mirada de los pergaminos que leía, ella pudo apreciar su ceño fruncido mientras leía.

Caminó hasta quedar a su espalda e instintivamente puso sus manos sobre los hombros de él dándole un pequeño masaje haciéndolo fijar la vista en ella.

─ Hola. –le saludó con una sonrisa.

─ ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Él solo elevo una de sus finas cejas.

─ ¿Sabes algo de política? –preguntó con sorpresa.

Ella le sonrió y asintió, entonces la jaló sentándola en su regazo, río ante la acción del macho.

─ Sesshomaru, ¿no te cansas de hacer esto todo el día tú solo? –le cuestionó curiosa mientras tomaba entre sus manos un pergamino.

─ Este es el trabajo del lord, no se acostumbra que lo ayuden, y aquí la única mujer que sabe de política resultas ser tú. –respondió con simpleza mientras regresaba a tomar el pergamino que minutos antes leía.

Kagome leía atentamente todo lo que escribían en esos pergaminos, uno tras otro haciendo que Sesshomaru fijara su atención completamente en ella.

─ Cuando creas conveniente que uno de esos pergaminos tiene que ser respondido lo haces, la tinta y los nuevos están aquí. –decidió romper un poco la concentración de ella estaba seguro que le ayudaría de más y esto la prepararía para tomar decisiones si él estaba fuera.

Ella le sonrió en respuesta, estaba feliz de que el la tomara en cuenta.

Las horas pasaron de manera rápida, por lo tanto al caer la noche ya no había pergaminos, por ende el trabajo se había terminado.

— Jamás se me habría ocurrido que tuvieras todo este trabajo, los lores cardinales son muy fastidiosos cuando quieren algo y lo niegan. –habló ella mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba un poco.

— Hump, y deja que veas como se ponen cuando se empeñan en querer emparejar a sus hijos con algún heredero del oeste. –contestó sin mirarla.

— ¡Ah eso sí que no! Nuestros hijos se casaran con quien ellos quieran, nada de uniones políticas. –aseveró con enojo.

Sesshomaru se permitió reír.

— ¿De qué te ríes tonto? –pregunto con una sonrisa.

Él no contestó simplemente siguió riendo ocasionando que ella riera junto a él.

Se puso de pie y la jaló para acercarla a él ocasionando que ella parara su risa, no espero a que ella dijera algo simplemente la besó.

Esa mujer cada día le sorprendía más y más enamorándolo en el proceso cada vez más.

El mágico momento se vio interrumpido por un toque en la puerta, un gruñido proveniente de él se dejó escuchar en el lugar, maldiciendo se aproximó a la puerta para abrirla de mala gana.

─ ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó al yōkai que les había interrumpido su momento.

─ S… su…pa…padre le…le ma…mando lla…llamar, la…la ce…cena e…está li…ista. –informó mientras temblaba de miedo ante la gélida mirada de su señor.

Kagome se aproximó a él con una sonrisa, como pudo lamió su mejilla para calmarlo.

─ Vete, iremos en un momento. –ordenó ella mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suya ─. ¿En que nos quedamos?

Sesshomaru sonrió de lado mientras la jalaba para pegarla a su cuerpo y devorar de nueva cuenta sus labios en un ardiente beso, hasta que faltó el oxígeno en sus pulmones.

─ Vayamos a cenar y continuamos esto en nuestra habitación. –sugirió ella mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Sesshomaru asintió y bajaron a la cena como se les había llamado.

.

.

.

Esa noche después de la cena, todos se marcharon a sus habitaciones, Kagome se había marchado preocupada por su cuñado y beta, algo no andaba bien y eso lo había notado desde meses atrás cuando Kikyo dejó de asistir con él a las horas de comedor. Había tenido miedo de preguntar no quería que le dijeran entrometida pero era su amigo y lo quería mucho, y su mirada ámbar gritaba ayuda.

Después de convencer a Sesshomaru de que era buena idea que fuera ella sola bajó a los jardines encontrándolo pensativo mientras miraba la luna casi a punto de desaparecer, eso significaba luna nueva para la siguiente noche.

─ Yasha, te noto últimamente ausente ¿te sucede algo? –preguntó preocupada sentándose a su lado.

El aludido suspiró.

— Cuando estés listo para contarlo, no dudes en llamarme ¿sí? –le regaló una sonrisa y comenzó a ponerse de pie pero una mano se lo impidió.

Ella consternada miró al dueño.

— Kag. –la llamó para lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar.

Estaba roto, algo malo le había pasado.

Guardó silencio solo lo abrazó intentando reconfortarlo.

Los minutos pasaron y él se tranquilizó un poco, aún lloraba.

— Ella se marchó— hizo una pausa—, eliminó mi marca. –apretó sus puños enojado.

Esto me descolocó completamente.

— ¿Por qué hizo tal cosa? –pregunté insegura, no quería hacer la herida más profunda.

La mirada ámbar se apagó.

— Ella quería ser alfa, amenazó con quitarle la vida a mi hermano y a ti para lograrlo y yo… yo le pegué le dije que nuestro lugar era ser beta y no tenía problema con mi puesto, ella se enojó y me gritó varias cosas y con su poder eliminó mi marca y se marchó. –terminó de contar y se miraba mal.

Lo abrace de nuevo.

— Yasha, no sufras, esa mujer no te merecía ni merece que le llores, ya encontraras alguien que te acepte por lo que eres, si ella realmente se fue así… realmente nunca te amo.

Se abrazó más a mí, pobre parecía un cachorro en busca del consuelo de su mamá.

Al poco rato calló dormido y agradecí que Sesshomaru hubiera venido a buscarme porque yo solo no hubiera podido mover ni un centímetro.

Una vez solos en nuestra habitación el no dejaba de mirarme serio, sabía lo que significaba esa mirada quería explicaciones.

— De seguro tú ya lo sabías. –le respondí mientras me deshacía de la ropa.

El alzó una ceja en respuesta.

— Kikyo se marchó, eliminó la marca de tu hermano y se marchó.

— Esa mujer nunca me agradó. –respondió serio.

Solo asentí, apoyaba completamente su punto de vista, a mí tampoco me agradaba Kikyo.

— Tu hermano se siente solo. –volví a hablar mientras me dejaba resbalar dentro de las suaves sábanas.

— ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? Mujer.

— Sé que no es correcto pero podríamos aceptar una de las manos de las hijas del sur, que venga el lord con su hija, puede estar una semana aquí y si Yasha se convence de que es buena chica que se quede con ella de lo contrario no hay trato.

Espere atenta su respuesta pareció estudiar la situación.

— Está bien, mañana enviaremos un pergamino con el ofrecimiento que tú propones pero, serás tú la responsable y la que tendrá que hablar con Inuyasha.

Sonreí — yo me encargo.

.

.

.

Los días marcharon con lentitud, la carta del acuerdo para el matrimonio de Inuyasha ya se había enviado y estaban en espera de respuesta.

Kagome ya había platicado con Inuyasha llegando al acuerdo de quedarse con la chica si se enamoraba de ella.

Todo parecía marchar bien, Kagome estaba feliz, ahora ella le ayudaba a Sesshomaru todas las tardes con los tratados y los anuncios que llegaban.

— Sesshomaru, aquí dice que los lobos están bajo ataque y que requieren de tu ayuda. –informó Kagome mientras leía el pergamino.

Se puso de pie enojado.

— Estúpidos lobos no pueden hacer algo bien.

Kagome rió ante el comentario de su compañero.

Y sin perder tiempo se apresuró a salir con su padre como apoyo, dejando a Inuyasha en el castillo por si Kagome necesitaba protección. Tenía un mal presentimiento y esperaba que solo fueran ideas suyas.

Una vez sola Kagome caminaba por los jardines hasta que le llamó la atención mirar a Rin escondiéndose en los jardines.

— Rin Taisho Higurashi. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

La pequeña saltó de susto al verse descubierta.

— Ya me aburrí no quiero estudiar más. –contestó en su defensa.

— Señorita, ¿Qué clase de comportamiento es este?

Rin agachó su cabeza apenada.

— Rin quiere jugar y estar con sus papás.

— Rin, cariño tienes que poner de tu parte por las tardes después de que estudies vas a tener todo el tiempo de estar con mamá y papá.

La pequeña se abrazó a la mayor.

Una fuerte cantidad de yuki se sintió.

— Rin entra al palacio, enciérrate en tu habitación no salgas hasta que yo o Inuyasha vayamos por ti.

La pequeña asintió y se metió corriendo al palacio.

.

.

.

Kagome llegó a la torre de vigilancia del palacio seguida de Inuyasha.

— ¿También lo sentiste? –preguntó él enojado.

— Sí, es mucha energía demoniaca.

Todos estaban listos por si se trataba de un ataque.

El aire se tensó, los minutos se hicieron eternos.

— ¡Lady Kagome! ¡Lady Kagome! –gritaba con desesperación Jaken que iba entrando a la torre de vigilancia.

— ¿Qué sucede sapo? –preguntó Inuyasha

— La corte yōkai está aquí. –informó.

— ¿Por qué vendrían? Lord Sesshomaru y el general Taisho no están. –observó Suichi.

— No lo sé pero algo me dice que no será nada bueno.

Bajaron a recibir a los yōkai.

— Muy buenas tardes. –saludó Kagome.

— Mira nada más, al menos sabemos que tienes modales. –respondió el más viejo.

Kagome intentó ignorar los comentarios del yōkai.

— Niña, seremos directos. –comenzó a hablar uno de los 6 viejos yōkai.

— Nosotros somos la gran autoridad dentro de los demonios.

— Venimos a poner orden en el oeste.

— Por lo tanto, queremos que te marches, una mujer como tú no puede ser lady del oeste. –terminó de decir otro yōkai parecía ser el más longevo de todos, mirándola con desdén.

Tanto Inuyasha como ella estaban que echaban chispas, se miraron y el asintió ante la petición silenciosa de ella.

— Creo, señores, que están tratando con la persona equivocada. –advirtió Inuyasha.

Los viejos demonios rieron ante tal comentario.

Uno de ellos se aproximó a ella de manera lenta para tomarla de la ropa haciéndola enojar bastante.

— Necesitas que te defiendan, basura…

Más no terminó de hablar porque lo mando a volar metros estrellándose en contra de una de las paredes.

— Soy Kagome Higurashi, señora del oeste. –De un salto llegó al lord que estaba aún tirado en el suelo—, tienen que respetarme. –y sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo y un aura rosada la rodeo por completo y encestando un fuerte golpe en el estómago del viejo matándolo al instante.

Justo en ese momento Sesshomaru arribaba al castillo corrió a auxiliar a su mujer, esos demonios no tenían piedad con nadie. Grande fue sorpresa al ver que ella acaba de demandar respeto y acabar con la vida de uno de esos vejetes.

— Ahora, largo de mi palacio si no quieren morir. –ordenó ella mientras los viejos salían con el fétido aroma del miedo.

— ¡Sorprendente Kag! –felicitó Inuyasha —. Recuérdame, por favor, nunca hacerte enojar.

En ese momento la fuerte carcajada de Inu no Taisho se dejó escuchar avisando que ya estaban ahí.

— Esa es mi chica. –habló Sesshomaru mientras se aproximaba a ella y le robaba un beso.

 ** **¿Les gustó?****

 ** **Este capítulo quedó mucho más largo de lo que tenía planeado xD****

 ** **Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias!****


	17. Formando Lazos

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos por seguir aquí apoyándome con esta historia.**

 **¡Gracias por todos esos comentarios que me dejan, siempre me alientan a seguir trabajando!**

 **¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

 **Que su 2019 esté lleno de dicha y éxito.**

 **-Besitos Raquel**

* * *

 **Un Deseo no tan Deseado**

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Formando Lazos.**

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que Kagome se había enfrentado a los temibles yōkais del consejo. Todo el mundo de la vida, todos los señores cardinales se entienden se entienden que se ha pasado con uno de los viejos yōkai del consejo, llenando el oeste de las cartas de las personas que forman parte de las redes sociales. Habían querido unir fuerzas, Kagome era excelente en su trabajo de unión, puesto que a lo largo de la gran guerra que venía entre más aliados mejor les iría.

Todo se ha olvidado de heredar, por un momento con ese crecimiento de poder para el oeste creemos que no sería necesario, Sesshomaru no quería que su primogénito se viera envuelto en una guerra, no sufriría lo mismo que él cuando era un cachorro y fue obligado ¿Por qué? Kagome también quería que su hijo luchara.

Kagome se había empeñado en seguir entrenando, quería aprender diferentes tipos de lucha, no se quedaría solo con el arco.

Sesshomaru estaba completamente orgulloso de su pareja. Ella siempre le sorprendió, nunca imaginó que su pequeña mujer fuera capaz de tener tal poder. Ahora sabía que ella era su aliado más poderoso.

.

.

.

Últimamente durante el día, no es tan fácil como en su sitio.

Suspiro quitándole importancia, bajaría un merendar o pensar que algo malo le había pasado.

\- Kagome, ya ibas a subir por ti. -hablo sesshomaru al verla cruzar la puerta.

Todos los observadores, y sus rostros cambiarán drásticamente a uno de preocupación, también se dará cuenta de lo que sucedió.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo?

\- ¿Te ha encontrado bien? -pregunto inuyasha.

Ella le miró extrañada.

\- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no habrías de estar?

\- Estás muy pálida, querida. -respondió Inu no Taisho.

Kagome inmediatamente bajo la mirada avergonzada.

Sesshomaru entendió ese gesto, se puso de pie aproximándose a ella obligándola a ponerse de pie.

\- Iremos a que te vea el curandero. -Demando serio.

Kagome no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a seguir en silencio al albino.

Todo había sido el resultado. ¿Debió hablar con él desde el primer síntoma?

Salió de sus pensamientos al chocar con la ancha espalda de él.

Abriendo la puerta le indico que entrara primero.

\- Señor Sesshomaru, ¿Qué puedes hacer este por ti? -pregunto el curandero mientras hacia una reverencia.

\- Tu señora requiere una revisión.

El yōkai solo asintió y le indico a la azabache que se recostara sobre una especie de camilla.

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que ha sentido? -pregunto el curandero.

\- Mareos, mucho apetito y sobre todo cansancio.

Sesshomaru la escudriñó con la mirada.

\- Muy bien, todo está normal, solo voy a hacer un chequeo para cerciorarme de todo está normal.

El médico prosiguió a poner en sus manos sobre el vientre de la mujer. Fluir su energía sobre el pequeño cuerpo.

\- Muy bien, señora todo está bien, solo tiene que alimentar correctamente y descansar correctamente.

\- ¿Qué tengo?

\- Señora, es deber de mi señor.

Sesshomaru miró al yōkai —Desaparece. -ordeno, poniendo de nervios al yōkai curandero.

Kagome miró extrañada al yōkai.

\- ¿Sesshomaru? -llamo

\- Debió decírmelo, creí que todo andaba bien, me lo ocultaste.

Ella bajo su mirada.

\- Yo no podría haber buscado que estaba mal desde un principio.

Las lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos.

Una garra se posó sobre su barbilla, Levantándola lentamente, obligándola a mirarlo.

\- Kagome, creí que ya sabías, Kagome estás embarazada.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos y una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios.

\- ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida para no darme cuenta?

Ella se arrojó a los brazos de él llorando feliz.

\- Una parte de ese descuido, hace casi dos meses, justo una semana después de que luchemos contra la corte yōkai.

\- Perro estúpido, debiste decirme desde ese momento.

El río entre los dientes.

\- No creo que este tenga una mujer tan despistada.

Ella río ante el comentario del albino.

Cerraron el asunto con un beso, beso que terminó en la comodidad de su alcoba, bajo las sábanas de su futón.

.

.

.

En una habitación oscura se encuentran dos personas, una de ellas arrodillada frente a la otra. - ¿Señor alguna orden? -pregunto.

\- Manténgase vigilada a la familia, no te dejes que te descubran.

\- Como se ordene. –Hablo mientras se pone de pie y se retira del lugar.

La habitación quedo completamente en silencio. Él observó la noche por la gran ventana que hasta hace unos momentos daba la espalda.

─ Taisho se lamentará el día en que te metiste en mi reino y te llevaste a mi hija. –Susurró a la luna mientras reía entre dientes.

.

.

.

─ ¿A dónde crees que vas? - Le pregunté a alguien por su espalda sorprendiéndola.

Ella se viró para encararlo.

─ No puedo dejar mis actividades solo porque estoy embarazada.

─ Eso no está en una discusión, si te digo que no haré nada que tengas que obedecer, de lo contrario llegaré a extremos nada buenos.

Ella suspiró rindiéndose.

─ Al menos déjame ayudarte con los papeles ¿sí?

La dirección es, sin duda alguna, a ella para tomarla entre sus brazos y levantarla para regresarla a la cama.

─ Sessh. –Suspiró su nombre, mientras que las pequeñas caricias sobre su vientre.

Que tienes que ser fuerte, debes crecer fuerte y saludable, te estoy esperando. –Habló al, para nada, abdomen abultado de la azabache.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa, ¿Quién te dijo que sería niña?

Nunca yo nunca me equivoqué.

Digo Yo digo que ser niño, quiero un barón.

Él sonrió aproximándose a su rostro.

─ Ella será cachorra hembra, yo nunca me equivoqué.

Kagome río ante la escueta respuesta del albino.

¿Cuánto duró un embarazo yōkai?

Descanse Te restan, dos meses cuando mucho.

─ ¡¿Qué?! Gritó─ ¡Pero yo no he preparado nada para el bebé! ¡Ni siquiera tiene cama!

El regreso a la ocasión que ella le secundara.

─ Los cachorros de Inu la única "cama" que requiere el pelaje suave de la madre y su padre.

Ella le miró extrañada.

─ ¿Ósea que tú y yo dormiremos… convertidos en…?

─ Si Kagome, nuestra cachorra necesita dormir en el pelaje de sus padres, lo entenderás cuando nazca.

Ella ya no dijo nada más se limitó a disfrutar de los mimos proporcionados por su pareja, sin duda, esto no pasaba todos los días.

* * *

 **¿Les gustó?**


End file.
